Brothers Conflict
by Mato-san
Summary: [UPDATED] Chapter ix; unravel travel. Kim Seokjin, 20 tahun, penulis muda, otaku, mahasiswa biasa. Dan ternyata ia memiliki enam adik tiri—yang saling memperebutkannya. [AU. OOC. Humor/Family/Romance. All x Jin. This is Bangtan Boys Fiction!] Mind to RnR? :9
1. Chapter 1

FYI corner(?) : WBC adalah singkatan dari World Baseball Classic. Liga dunia untuk olahraga Bisbol, dan entah sejak kapan—aya kecanduan re-watching WBC haha.

Manhwa adalah sejenis manga (komik Jepang itu l— yang komikusnya adalah orang Korea. Yah garis besarnya sih, komik Korea. Ada sedikit perbedaan dari segi menggambar. Example, The Breaker: New Waves.

* * *

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya, tokoh-tokohnya belongs to god and their fams. Terinspirasi dari anime 'Brothers Conflict', bedanya ini versi all x Jin /?

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter i : Introducing Milady_

**.**

**.**

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis muda yang cukup sukses di Korea Selatan. Alur kisah hidupnya normal seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang hampir dewasa sepertinya. Mengikuti kelas kuliah (entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan jurusan Sastra Jepang tepat ketika ia berhasil menamatkan enam semester di bidang Hubungan Internasional), berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan sebaya sambil menyesap minuman ringan, aktif di dunia maya untuk sekedar membagi sedikit ramuan diksi khasnya (dia penulis, ingat?!) dan beraktifitas seperti layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Cara berpikirnya di dunia ini cukup realistis. Setumpuk judul novel karangannya hanya menyelipkan sedikit konten fantasi, selebihnya hanya fiksi duniawi biasa. Kebanyakan mengenai sudut pandang mendramatisir yang dicampur bumbu kriminalitas dan humor ringan, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang menampilkan sisi romansa bercampur persahabatan manis layaknya Drama Korea yang dikemas sedikit lebih maskulin mengingat ia pemuda. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa dibilang gagal dalam membawakan cerita klasik mengenai psikopat yang terkesan terlalu 'berdarah'. Intinya, ia penulis serba biasa yang mampu merubah segunung huruf menjadi wacana apik.

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis muda yang dikenal dengan karya-karyanya yang menganut genre campur aduk, penggila komik dan animasi Jepang, _pink_ _freak_ dan seorang model untuk majalah bulanan universitas.

Dengan bangga mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai cerminan pemuda normal yang klise.

.

.

Sebuah kondominium kecil rasanya sudah cukup menampung dirinya dengan teman sejawatnya, Kim Myung Soo. Mereka teman semenjak SMP, tidak heran kedua orangtua Seokjin yang tinggal di ujung kota Seoul mengenal sosok pemuda tinggi ini dengan baik. Saat ini keduanya menjadi teman satu jurusan, meski Myungsoo menyandang gelar 'senior' karena dua semester lagi pemuda tersebut harus menyerahkan skripsinya. Dan Seokjin telah bersumpah tidak akan membantu pemuda berekspresi dingin itu dalam mengerjakan skripsinya.

(Dan jika dilihat dari jauh, keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan homo yang harmonis nan romantis, abaikan persepsi barusan)

"Tulisan _katakana_-mu hancur."

Seperti saat ini. Seokjin melipat kedua kakinya secara menyilang di atas sofa, membaca sebuah majalah mingguan Seoul sementara Myungsoo duduk di bawah sofa sambil mulai mengerjakan tugas essai-nya yang mengharuskan pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, minimal seribu kata.

"Jangan hanya berkomentar saja," Myungsoo menatap sinis temannya yang flamboyan itu. "Aku tahu kau pernah salah menulis kanji kata 'Kuro'[1]. Memalukan, anak semester satu juga bisa kali."

Dan telak majalah di tangan Seokjin mendarat di pucuk kepala Myungsoo.

"Maa, maa...[2] Setidaknya aku berpotensi besar menjadi cum _laude_," tanggap Seokin, kini mengalihkan atensinya ke essai Myungsoo. "Bukan sombong, ne?! Hanya saja kau terlalu fokus dengan lensa kameramu. Sebenarnya tujuan hidupmu itu apa." Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, mengoreksi essai Myunhsoo yang penuh dengan aksara non-hangul.

"Fotografer sekaligus pemain dorama Jepang, kurasa."

"Konyol. Kau sebenarnya belajar JLPT N3 tidak sih?! Ada beberapa pilihan diksi yang salah, dan apa-apaan dengan hangul di paragraf keempat?!"

"Aku stress, Jin-ah."

"Siapa suruh ambil Sastra Jepang," cibir Seokjin, merasa geli dengan kefrustasian teman masa kecilnya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa melihat sosok Myungsoo yang idiot, inilah yang dia suka. "_Sasileun_[3], Sastra Korea sebenarnya juga menyenangkan."

"Bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa yang menarik. Penuh lika-luku. Sudah jelas bagimu, ha?!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum tipis. Myungsoo bisa menjadi tempramen, kadang-kadang. Bagaimana bisa banyak wanita mengidolakannya di sekolah tanpa mencurigai 'sisi' gelap Myungsoo?! Apa sebegitu mudahnya wanita menganggap Myungsoo adalah makhluk sempurna yang hanya Tuhan utus sepuluh tahun sekali?!

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Kim Seok Jin di sini menawarkan bantuan, _gwangsimeul_?[4]"

.

.

Kancing _hoodie_ Seokjin telah terpasang sempurna. Di balik punggungnya terdapat Myungsoo yang menatapnya intens seolah berniat melubangi kepala sang penulis hanya dengan tatapannya. Seokjin hanya mendengus, tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh, dari lima menit yang lalu aku sudah ditemukan tidak bernyawa di tempat ini," Seokin bersiul kecil, membenarkan tali sepatu olahraganya. "_Ja_ Myung[5], apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu dingin?"

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Myungsoo, menyesap isi cangkir antiknya.

Oh, apa Seokjin lupa memberitahu bahwa Myungsoo sedikit mengalami _brother complex_ padanya? Padahal saudara juga bukan.

Rasanya lucu juga sih, dicemaskan oleh Pangeran Kampus. "Sedikit _brieffing_ mengenai novelku yang akan _launching_ minggu depan," jawab Seokjin, mematut tubuhnya di permukaan simetris cermin. "Yang berjudul '_Power_-_Shortstop'._ Yang mengenai basket bercampur bisbol itu lho."

"Oh," Myungsoo melempar pandangannya ke televisi yang menyala. Oh, siaran ulang WBC toh. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana."

_Neo_ _Bulhaengyo_ Myungsoo-_ya_~[6]

Tetapi Seokjin tersenyum manis. "Mau aku belikan es krim? Atau manga?"

"_The_ _Breaker_: _New_ _Waves_ volume empat, lima dan enam."

Sudah enggak tahu karya orang, enggak tahu diuntung pula.

Kadang Seokjin ingin menendang seluruh partikel dari Myungsoo dari rumah mini ini jika ia tidak mengingat sesuatu.

…Cicilan kondominium kan semuanya Myungsoo yang tanggung.

.

.

Rasa lelah jujur menyerang Seokjin lebih dari biasanya. Pembicaraan para redaktor membuatnya pusing. Hey, dia tidak akan peduli sampul novelnya akan seperti apa. Tidak penting. Hal yang terpenting adalah isinya.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah plastik kresek berisi manhwa pesanan Myungsoo. Topi bisbol putih-biru terpasang di kepalanya, jujur sih itu bukan topi miliknya. Melainkan topi milik adik dari Myungsoo.

Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap terparkir di halaman bangunan kondominium kecil yang salah satu bagiannya ia tempati dengan Myungsoo. Ada orang baru di kondominium ini?! Seokjin berniat menanyakannya pada Myungsoo, pemuda penggila kemeja tersebut selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di lingkungannya.

Matanya melebar ketika menemukan pintu flat miliknya dan Myungsoo kini diawas ketat dengan dua pria tinggi tegap berpakaian serba hitam. Mengingatkannya pada organisasi Mafia yang sering ia tonton di anime, oh abaikan.

"Selamat sore, _milady_ Kim Seok Jin."

Sebuah suara bernada rendah terdengar. Seokjin nyaris terlonjak, ia yakin itu bukan suara Myungsoo. Ia tidak bisa mengorganisir siapa pemilik suara itu, tidak dikenal.

"Sudah saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah."

Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut yang memiliki warna aneh pun muncul dari lorong di barat Seokjin. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari Seokjin, tapi lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya. Seokjin memasang wajah aneh, bingung akan semua ini.

Pemuda di hadapannya juga bisa dibilang keren sih, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah mewah yang Seokjin tidak tahu di mana. Pin sewarna perak (atau ternyata memang logam mulia asli?!) berbentuk rompi anti peluru dengan hiasan dua gandum di pinggirnya membuat alis Seokjin terangkat sedikit. Pin macam apa tuh?!

Sebelum Seokjin bisa sadar sepenuhnya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis lalu berlutut di hadapan Seokjin. Meraih tangan kanan Seokjin dengan hati-hati seolah menyiratkan tangan Seokjin terbuat dari kaca berlapis emas yang rapuh.

Iris Seokjin melebar sempurna ketika pemuda itu mengecup pelan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum-bukan, agak menyeringai pada Seokjin.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Selamat datang di Bangtan Famiglia, _milady_ Jin."

Tanpa bertanya pun Seokjin tahu arti 'milady' apa. Ini aneh. Sebuah anomali dalam kehidupannya.

Jurang enigma baru pun ditemukan.

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis berbakat, menyukai seni-budaya Jepang beserta anime dan manganya, tinggal berdua dengan Kim Myungsoo dan kini tengah mengalami kejadian paling membingungkan di kehidupannya.

.

.

[1] : Hitam (Japanese)

[2] : "Yah yah" atau "Nah nah" (Japanese)

[3] : Sejujurnya (Korean)

[4] : "Tertarik?!" (Korean)

[5] : Bisa diartikan sebagai "Come on Myung" (Korean). Tapi kalau dilihat dari arti Jepangnya, juga nyambung kok.

[6] : 'Kau sialan, Myungsoo~'

.

.

End of Chapter i : Introducing Milady

.

.

Next Chap Spoilers!

.

"Jadi Bangtan Famiglia itu apa?"

.

"Kami adalah adik-adikmu, Jin hyung sayang!"

.

"Buku _Berries_ _on_ _Top_ adalah novel dengan tema romansa implisit terbaik tahun lalu. Kishoi Jina adalah nama pengarangnya, tapi ternyata itu kau ya..."

.

* * *

A.N : FF apa iniiii *headbangs* Sumpah ane lagi gemes sama uke!Jin, dia unyu soalnyaaaaa. Dan cantik juga. Dan manis. Ah sudahlah.

FF ini gak akan terlalu fokus ke VJin aja kok. All x Jin, tapi mungkin ada satu member yang not-interested with Jin. Yeah, you'll know soon *grins*. OOC?! Biarlah/?

This is what a writer-block author can bring. Berkontribusi lagi buat fandom Screenplays setelah menyesap ke fandom Anime dan nyaris gila sama prompts unik mereka, saya kangen nulis Bangtan Fic huh.

So, mind to RnR? :9


	2. Chapter 2

FYI Corner : Park Geun Hye itu Presiden Korea Selatan yang sekarang. Saya sebenarnya gak tahu rupanya bagaimana, tapi yeah thanks to Wikipedia.

Di Korea Selatan, posisi pengemudi itu ada di kiri—bukan di kanan yang ada di Indonesia. Yah, jadi saya pikir Lamborghini di sana juga mungkin didesain khusus kayak gitu. Gak tau juga sih, seumur-umur saya belum pernah naik Lamborghini -,-v

* * *

Sumpah, terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini membuat Seokjin gerah.

Kim Taehyung, duduk di hadapannya dengan kaki bersila dalam balutan setelan jas monokrom sedangkan di belakangnya ada dua antek-anteknya yang berbadan tegap berdiri bagai anjing _bulldog _yang siap menggonggong bila Tuan mereka diganggu. Seokjin merasa rendah seketika. Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi tuan rumahnya sekarang?!

Lutut Seokjin kini sepenuhnya menyentuh meja kecil di mana dua cangkir teh _Earl Grey _bersemayam manis. Hasil racikan mendadak dua pengawal Taehyung—dan jujur Seokjin nyaris gila hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja. Manis. Dan benar-benar tercium mahal. Wajarlah, _Earl Grey _kan merupakan teh berkualitas premium dengan harga selangit.

Dan kalian tidak usah bertanya mengapa Seokjin bisa mengetahui soal harga-harganya. Sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, dia sering mengecek harga-harga terkini di semua produk. Rasanya Seokjin bisa menjadi katalog belanja keliling bagi Myungsoo. Eh, Myungsoo ke mana?!

Seokjin hendak meraih ponselnya ketika Taehyung berdeham.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Oh?! Jari telunjuk Seokjin melayang satu inchi dari layar sentuh ponselnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari Taehyung.

"Kim Myungsoo_-ssi_ sedang pergi," Taehyung meraih cangkir teh di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya, tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa tuan rumah belum mengizinkannya untuk mencicipi hidangannya. Toh teh ini dibuat oleh pengawalnya, kok. "Tadi aku memberinya... Semacam hadiah kecil. Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku."

Alis Seokjin terangkat, merasa curiga sembari menatap Taehyung intens. Myungsoo jelas-jelas bukan seseorang yang akan melonjak seperti itu bila diberi hadiah, palingan juga cuma menerimanya dengan asal dan kemudian pasang muka tidak peduli lalu memutuskan hadiah itu lebih baik berakhir di tempat sampah. "Benarkah?! Kalau boleh tahu, kau memberinya apa?" Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut meminum teh tersebut, sekedar mencicipi rasa teh mahal kualitas dunia itu. Hitung-hitung kan gratis.

Taehyung menyeringai—dan Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak menamparnya dengan setumpuk buku mengenai fotografi milik Myungsoo. "Ah, hanya beberapa lembar voucher untuk mendapatkan DSLR Nikon D80 versi terbaru, kartu memori enam belas _gigabytes_ dan sepaket lengkap alat fotografi," jeda sejenak. "Tanpa diundi."

Kini Seokjin-lah yang _poker face_.

Penyogokan telah terjadi di kondominium sewaannya.

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_Let's keep living faint and unnaturally today._

—Lost Time Memory by IA.

* * *

.

_chapter ii : Obviously Family_

.

"Jadi Bangtan Famiglia itu apa?"

Pertanyaan inti pun meluncur dari bibir Seokjin setelah beberapa menit tadi berbasa-basi singkat soal penyogokan yang telah taehyung lakukan kepada Myungsoo. Dia bisa melihat ujung bibir Taehyung tertarik dan membentuk seringaian (sok) ganteng. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, _milady_. 'Famiglia' itu artinya keluarga dalam bahasa Italia." Jelasnya tenang.

"Jangan panggil aku _milady_," dengus Seokjin, kembali menyeruput _Earl Grey_-nya. "Aku bukan sesosok perempuan dari era Victoria."

"Baiklah, _Mein Frau _Jin."[1]

"Dan aku bukanlah Nona-mu, bodoh, " Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. "Sekali lagi kau menganggapku perempuan dalam bahasa asing, aku akan menyodokmu dengan tongkat _hookey _dan membuatmu terdampar di ruang ICU rumah sakit terdekat." Mendadak Seokjin merasa tolol karena telah mengatakan hal demikian. Taehyung memiliki dua pengawal—menghajarnya sama saja seperti bermain gulat 1 versus 5 (bila kedua pengawal Taehyung masing-masing dihitung dua).

Seringai kembali muncul di bibir Taehyung. "Ketimbang terdampar di ruang ICU, mengapa kita tidak terdampar di kamarku saja, eh?!"

"Enyahlah kau wahai orang mesum. Bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?!"

Taehyung berdehem. "Baiklah, baiklah," Taehyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap santai Seokjin. Seokjin membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Bangtan Famiglia itu... Keluarga."

Tanpa sadar Seokjin mendecak. "Lebih detail," gumamnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi di awal. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mengartikan Bangtan Famiglia itu artinya 'Keluarga Bangtan'."

Cengiran muncul di bibir Taehyung, menghapus semua kesan-kesan bangsawannya. Seokjin ragu pemuda di hadapannya bisa menjaga _image _keluarga—oh dia mikir apa tadi. Taehyung menarik nafasnya, masih nyengir. "Bangtan Famiglia... Yah dalam kata lain bisa disebut 'Keluarga Keduamu'."

"..." Hening.

Alis Taehyung naik sebelah. "Tidak terkejut, eh?!"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga de—oh ada seekor gagak imajiner migrasi di atas kepala mereka.

"Sebenarnya tidak sih."

Taehyung nyaris _headbangs _dari lantai sepuluh lalu segera terbang ke langit ketujuh naik paus atlantik.

.

Seokjin menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa, berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan Taehyung tadi. Mulutnya terbuka dan tatapannya datar ke langit-langit ruangan. Siapapun bisa salah persepsi melihat posisinya sekarang, mengira Seokjin sudah mati tercekik atau jiwanya sudah ditarik paksa karena telah melakukan kegiatan _exorcist _terlarang. Lalala, abaikan.

"Jadi secara non-biologis, kau ini adikku," gumam Seokjin, masih tidak beranjak dari posisi anehnya ini. Peduli amat dua pria berbadan sekelas Ade Ray yang di dalam hatinya mungkin lagi ngakak melihat dirinya yang sekarang. "Itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bersikap tidak sopan denganku, _brat_."

Cengiran kembali muncul di bibir Taehyung, tetapi yang kali ini terkesan horor sehingga Seokjin buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk seperti semula. "Adik non-biologis terdengar sadis," tangan Taehyung terkibas. "Bagaimana bila 'Adik tiri'?"

"Itu lebih sadis, _ppabo_." Ketus Seokjin sarkatik.

Semasa Seokjin masih kanak-kanak, ekonomi keluarganya bisa dibilang melarat. Dan pada suatu hari seorang pria baik hati menawarkan memberi jaminan hidup yang layak bagi Seokjin saat ia besar nanti, jika keluarganya masih melarat. Orangtua Seokjin menyetujuinya. Pria tersebut memasukkan nama Kim Seokjin ke daftar 'Bangtan Famiglia', di mana semua anak bernasib seperti Seokjin diasuh. Orangtua asuh?! Mungkin.

Tetapi beberapa tahun kemudian, ekonomi keluarga Seokjin membaik. Pria tersebut mengundur penjemputan Seokjin untuk bergabung ke Bangtan Famiglia sampai ia sudah besarㅡatau akan dijemput kembali jika orangtuanya meminta. Atau ketika kondisi finansial keluarganya memburuk kembali.

"Aku rasa orangtuaku tidak memintaku untuk bergabung bersama kalian," kata Seokjin, menumpukan wajahnya di tangan sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang berpikir. "Dan aku sudah besar. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri."

"Rupanya kau memiliki gangguan pendengaran, _hyung_," tanggap Taehyung, mengaduk-ngaduk isi cangkirnya dengan sendok kecil yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi, pihak Bangtan Famiglia mengundur penjemputanmu sampai kau sudah besar. Dan sekarang kau sudah cukup besar untuk bisa kembali ke Bangtan Famiglia. Mengerti?"

"Sebenarnya," Seokjin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri. "Siapa nama dari pria dermawan tersebut?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu nama aslinya," jawab Taehyung. "Kami biasa memanggilnya Papa. Dia akan datang sebulan sekali di _mansion _kami dan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Papa baik sekali, tapi ia selalu menolak untuk memberitahu identitas aslinya." Ia menghela nafas.

Mata Seokjin memicing seketika. "Kau tidak pernah curiga bahwa dia adalah orang jahat atau apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung tertawa. Bukan terkekeh atau apa. Benar-benar tertawa, dengan tulus. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihatnya tertawa normal. "Jika dia orang jahat, aku tidak akan tumbuh sesehat dan seganteng ini." Dih narsis.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dari atas ke bawah. Iya juga sih, anak ini sehat-sehat saja. Hanya saja mungkin akal dan pikirannya sedikit tidak sehat, mungkin. "Tapi aku masih tidak bisa percaya begitu saja," bersidekap, Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit congkak. Kini gilirannya untuk menunjukan siapa sebenarnya tuan rumah di sini—eh bukan. "Apa kau punya bukti lain?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop kertas yanng sedikit lecek. "Buka isinya. Kata Papa, isinya adalah izin legal yang diberikan kepada Bangtan Famiglia. Dia sudah menduga kau tidak akan percaya secepat yang kami inginkan." Ia menyodorkan surat itu ke arah Seokjin.

Masih dengan tatapan curiga, Seokjin menerima surat tersebut dengan perlahan lalu membuka amplopnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah ia menemukan selembar kertas di sana, Seokjin membacanya dengan baik-baik.

Irisnya melebar. "Dari mana kau bisa mendapat tanda tangan Park Geun Hye?!"

Tangan Taehyung kembali terkibas. "Itu masalah gampang. Presiden-_ssi _saja mengetahui soal Bangtan Famiglia."

Skak-mat. Seokjin rasanya ingin tenggelam sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian orang jahat?" tanya Seokjin kembali, kini lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang konyol.

Hanya tawa kecil dari Taehyung yang menjadi jawabannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Seokjin sambil menyeringai lebar. "_Well_, itu berarti _hyung_ telah mengizinkan penjahat untuk masuk ke dunia _hyung_."

.

Lamborghini ini terasa tidak pantas Seokjin duduki sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seokjin sebal terhadap pemuda congkak di hadapannya. Memutuskan untuk menyeret paksa Seokjin dan menunjukkan kebenaran dari semua perkataannya... Bahkan Taehyung tidak memberikan Seokjin untuk menelepon polisi. Atau setidaknya, berkemas.

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Taehyung memperhatikannya dari kaca spion atas sembari menyetir. Iya, bocah sialan itu yang menyetir sementara antek-anteknya mengiringnya menggunakan mobil lainnya. Dan Seokjin ogah untuk duduk di sampingnya sekalipun Taehyung memaksanya. "Jangan cemberut terus _hyung_. Nanti gak manis lagi lho." Komentarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung menyumpal mulutnya dengan sabuk pengaman ketika melihat Seokjin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gunting yang entah-berasal-dari-mana dan mengarahkannya ke jok mobil.

"Seberapa jauh _mansion _Bangtan Famiglia itu?" tanya Seokjin, memandang ke luar jendela dengan malas. Dia mulai merasa mengantuk, siapa suruh mobil ini terasa sangat nyaman.

"Lima belas menit lagi juga sampai," jawab Taehyung, kali ini tidak berani mencuri-curi pandang ke Seokjin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Seokjin menguap kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil. "Aku hanya merasa bosan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari _mansion _Bangtan Famiglia, _hyung_?"

Iris cokelat kelam Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang masih mengemudi. Jika saja pemuda ini lebih tenang dan tidak suka cari masalah, Seokjin dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa Kim Taehyung itu ehemtampanehem. "Rumah yang besar dengan halaman rumah yang luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman," gumam Seokjin, mengelus permukaan kaca jendela dengan pelan. "Di mana rumah itu terlalu besar sehingga para penghuninya bahkan tidak mengenal baik satu sama lain. Rumah dengan atmosfer udara yang dingin."

"_Hyung_," Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukan roda kemudinya. "Mendekat ke arahku."

Kali ini Seokjin sedang malas berdebat sehingga dia menurut saja. Seokjin mendekat ke arah jok pengemudi dan memiringkan kepalanya, melempar ekspresi bertanya.

_Pluk_. Tangan kiri Taehyung mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut, membuat yang diusap melebarkan matanya. "Rambut _hyung _halus."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin tidak menolak perlakuan halus tersebut. Ia melenguh pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kiri—ke bahu Taehyung yang masih mengemudi.

Dan perlahan, kedua matanya terasa berat.

.

"Bangun _milady_."

Dengan berat hati, Seokjin membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum mengorganisir lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Seingatnya tadi ia berada di satu unit Lamborghini mewah, tertidur di bahu Taehyung sementara pemuda itu tampaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengusap rambutnya. Dia masih ingat. Seokjin tidak sepikun itu, kau tahu.

Dan sekarang. Terdampar di sebuah kasur yang sangat lembut di ruangan yang semuanya didominasi oleh warna _pink _lembut. Seokjin nyaris menjerit kesenangan karena mendapati ruangan ini dicat sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya, tapi kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk bisa eurofia.

Tapi tunggu... Dengan horor, Seokjin menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Uh, akhirnya _milady_ bangun juga."

Sesosok Kim Taehyung nyengir jahil ke arahnya dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan kiri pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Seokjin mengerjap kembali. Mengerjap lagi. Dan mengerjap.

"AHOOOOO!"[2]

**.**

**.**

[1] : 'Nonaku' atau 'My Lady' dan sejenisnya. (German)

[2] : 'Idiot' (Japanese)

.

.

_End of chapter ii : Obviously Family_

_._

_._

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Kau stalker-ku atau bagaimana?"_

_._

_"Bunga-bunga saja tampak layu bila dibandingkan denganmu."_

_._

_"KAU KEMANA HEE?!"_

_._

_"Tch. Merepotkan."_

* * *

A.N : Makin ancur gwaaah! /? *segera headbangs lagi* /sudahlah

Ini kok plotnya gak maju-maju ya-_- Stuck di Taehyungie. Kira-kira minggu depan/? siapa yang muncul ya?! Ayo voting voting di kotak review /moduslukebacathor-_-/

Rasanya konten makin gaje ya -" Saya kekurangan asupan FF Bangtan jadi ngadet gini otak lol. Makanya di chapter ini saya lebih munculin genre humor (gagal) ini. Jin-nya OOC gila -_-

So, mind to RnR? :9


	3. Chapter 3

FYI Corner : Kim Seokjin anak jurusan Sastra Jepang di FF ini, _remember_?! Jadi jangan heran kalau dia terkadang menggunakan bahasa Jepang dan BEBERAPA diantara bahasa Jepang tersebut, Taehyung mengerti. _Well_, di dunia nyata mereka berdua kan _anime couple_, terlebih Taehyung itu _otaku_. _So_, _this is it_(?)

Beberapa judul Anime saya selipkan di sini. Kalau gak tertarik silahkan dibiarkan saja. Tetapi kalau penasaran yah lebih baik tonton, saya rekomendasikan banget lho anime 'D-Frag!' /?

Jin sendiri di dunia nyata suka ngomong pake _Chinese _meski sedikit-sedikit. Dan di sini saya tambahkan sedikit bahasa tersebut, agar tidak terlalu OOC.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga," Taehyung duduk di ujung kasur sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. "_Hyung_ memang menyukai warna _pink_. Harusnya _hyung _berkaca sekarang juga, aku yakin sekarang _hyung _ingin melonjak-lonjak kesenangan dan berguling-gulingan di dalam kamar ini."

Seokjin—yang kini malah menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas kasur dan memeluk sebuah guling—mendengus keras lalu membuang nafasnya. "Kalau soal warna kesukaanku, sepertinya banyak orang yang sudah mengetahuinya." Pipi Seokjin memerah dan secepat kilat ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam guling.

"Ah iya juga," Taehyung mengelus dagunya lalu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi dan gusinya yang sehat. "Kau itu penulis yang lumayan terkenal di Korea, bukan?!" katanya, mengambil salah satu bantal dan memeluknya erat, sama seperti Seokjin. "Dari genre yang keren abis sampai genre yang cewek banget, kau jenius."

Wajah Seokjin terangkat. Alisnya menukik, tapi bulir keringat imajiner meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Maksudmu dengan genre yang 'cewek banget' itu apa?" tanya Seokjin, sedikit berhati-hati dengan lidahnya. "Aku tahu aku menulis novel dengan tema yang berganti-ganti, tetapi yang benar-benar kudedikasikan untuk bacaan perempuan seratus persen belum ada."

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Taehyung, membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Perlahan (dan benar-benar pasti), Taehyung merangkak mendekati Seokjin yang tengah berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seringaian di wajahnya melembut menjadi senyuman kecil penuh arti, tetapi mata Seokjin sedang _pangling _dalam mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari topik mengenaskan ini.

'_Kami-sama, tasuketekudasai...'_[1]

"Buku _Berries on Top _adalah novel dengan tema romansa implisit tahun lalu. Meledak di pasaran Korea, bahkan sampai diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang dan Mandarin," jeda sejenak. "Kishoi Jina adalah nama pengarangnya, tapi ternyata itu kau ya..."

Mati.

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna. Dia sangat yakin sekarang ia lebih mirip bangkai hidup (mayat hidup sudah _mainstream_) ketimbang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun biasa. "B-Bagaimana... K-Kau...,"

"Kishoi Jina itu adalah anagram acak namamu, bukan?!" kekeh Taehyung, masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Jina, ya jelas Jin. Kishoi, kita bisa mendapatkan huruf K, I, S, O. Kim SeOK JIN. Dan huruf A dengan H membentuh kalimat 'Ah'. Seok Jin Ah itu nama panggilan kesayangan _hyung _di kampus bukan?!"

Jelas, Seokjin syok. Wajahnya pucat seketika, terlebih ketika Taehyung mengacak surai rambutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih dengan kejeniusan Jungkook dalam bidang IT, aku bisa menyelidikimu dengan mudah."

Wajah Seokjin kembali memerah sebelum ia berhasil menendang perut Taehyung tanpa rasa kasihan. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU SEMBARANGAN, _PPABOYA_! DAN KAU _STALKER_-KU ATAU BAGAIMANA?!"

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_Sure, you give me a full house but it really makes me blue;_

_So I get anxious, I really stand out._

—Kisaragi Attention by IA.

* * *

**.**

_Chapter ii : High-Schooler Brother_

**.**

Dengan sembarang, Seokjin membuka lemari pakaian barunya. Jam di dinding kamar barunya menunjukan pukul empat sore. Sedikit sulit mempercayainya jika beberapa jam lalu Seokjin masih berada di kondo dengan Myungsoo dan sekarang terdampar di rumah mewah ini. Meski Seokjin belum melihat betul fisik luar rumah 'baru'nya ini, tetapi kata 'besar, megah dan mewah' sudah patut disimpulkannya. Kamar ini saja saja sudah seluas _flat_-nya yang dikali dua.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Berbagai macam pakaian _stylist _berada di sana, Seokjin yakin satu stel baju di sana harganya melebihi uang saku kampusnya untuk seminggu penuh.

'_Ini semua milikmu sekarang, hyung.'_

Itulah yang dikatakan Taehyung beberapa menit lalu sebelum bocah tersebut memberinya privasi. Merasa sedikit minder, Seokjin memutuskan mengambil sebuah jaket _jersey _berwarna merah dengan garis putih di lengannya.

"Rasanya aku kenal jaket ini...," gumam Seokjin, mengangkat jaket tersebut dan mengamatinya. "...Jaket yang dikenakan Shintarou Kisaragi dari _anime _Mekakucity Actors, bukan?! Astaga."

Buru-buru Seokjin menoleh ke lemarinya lagi. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Mereka... Menyediakan semua baju yang benar-benar gayaku?!" dengan pelan, dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum tipis pun muncul di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya maksud mereka itu apa sih?"

**.**

Deheman kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Taehyung, membuat semua orang yang menggunakan baju khas pelayan di ruangan tersebut menoleh kepadanya.

"Tuan Muda Kim Taehyung?"

"Halo!" sapa Taehyung riang, memberi senyuman terbaik khas _4D _miliknya. Beberapa pelayan wanita memekik, membuat Seokjin memutar bola matanya karena jengkel. Biar dia perjelas, bukan jengkel karena merasa cemburu. Bukan. "Aku memang Kim Taehyung. Dan kehadiranku di ruangan _kalian _ini adalah untuk... Memperkenalkan anggota baru Bangtan Famiglia!"

Suara gumaman terdengar kemudian. Seokjin ingin _headbangs _sebelum Taehyung mengedip ke arahnya, memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk maju dan memberi sepatah-dua patah kata kepada pelayan-pelayan barunya.

Seokjin maju dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Plis, seumur-umur dia belum pernah memiliki pembantu rumah tangga—dan kini dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan kurang lebih tiga puluh pelayan yang akan melayaninya mulai sekarang?! "Eh, aku Kim Seokjin. Umurku dua puluh tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang."

Sebuah tangan mengacung. Seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat terang menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan penasaran. "Itu berarti Tuan Seokjin adalah anggota Bangtan Famiglia yang paling besar?!"

"Eh, sepertinya begitu," Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Mohon bantuannya. Aku tidak terlalu fungsi pelayan itu seperti apa karena terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendiri, tetapi rasanya di rumah sebesar ini pelayan memang sangat dibutuhkan yah," masih gugup, Seokjin berusaha tersenyum sopan. Sangat sopan. "Mari kita membangun hubungan yang baik. Jangan pernah malu untuk menegurku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku menghargai aspresiasi kalian."

Kemudian gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar. Seokjin nyengir gugup lalu segera mundur, bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung. Eurofia para pelayan ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang eurofia Myungsoo yang tengah mabok PR.

"Kau takut, _hyung_?"

"T-Tidak. Hanya saja pada saat ini punggungmu terasa nyaman." Alasan yang tidak maksud akal, tapi Seokjin tidak peduli.

Bunyi dering ponsel terdengar. Sebuah lagu dengan suara anak-anak perempuan yang sangat imut, membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Ini lagu pembuka sebuah _anime _komedi, Seokjin akhirnya menyadarinya. Dia melempar pandangan ke arah Taehyung yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menggerakan jempolnya ke sana ke mari. "Kau suka 'D-Frag!' ?!"

"Lumayan. Alur ceritanya lucu," jawab Taehyung singkat tanpa menoleh ke Seokjin. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi, tetapi Seokjin memilih bungkam. "Dia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya ternyata."

"Siapa?"

Taehyung kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan kini meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin. "Anggota termuda Bangtan Famiglia sekaligus satu-satunya anggota yang lebih muda dariku di sini. Si Jenius IT, Jeon Jungkook."

**.**

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan terlihat tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan seragam sekolah masih menempel. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas sofa sementara kepalanya disandarkan ke salah satu lengan sofa dan dia kini sedang membaca sebuah novel berukuran kecil yang sepertinya merupakan bacaan ringan.

"Jungkook!" suara Taehyung menggelegar ke sepenjuru ruang tamu. Dia segera berlari mendekati pemuda tersebut, membuat Seokjin yang sedari tadi memegangi ujung jas Taehyung sedikit tersentak ke depan.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit terkesan _western _dengan balutan kacamata berbingkai tipis. "Oh, Taehyung _hyung_," katanya, tidak terdengar terlalu antusias tetapi tetap menunjukan respon yang baik. "Siapa orang di balik punggungmu itu?! _Gwiyeoun_[2]."

Taehyung melirik Seokjin lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut. Rasanya ingin menghardik pemuda berambut cokelat terang ini untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil, hey dia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung! "Kim Seok Jin _hyung_. Dia ini kakak tertua kita, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan kemarin," jelas Taehyung, merangkul Seokjin dan berniat untuk memeluknya kalau saja Seokjin tidak cepat tanggap dengan menyikut rusuknya. "Lihat _ne _Jungkook, aku bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah sehari karena makhluk semanis dia!"

_PLAK_

"Aku bukan mainan," decak Seokjin, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. Taehyung kini mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis menjadi korban kekerasan Seokjin. "Dan aku itu tidak manis atau apapun itulah! Aku pria! Dua bulan lalu seorang cewek memberikanku cokelat dan mengatakan perasaannya padaku, karena aku tidak tega aku menerimanya tetapi beberapa minggu kemudian dia meminta pu—"

Refleks Seokjin berjengit ketika mendapati dua buah lengan melingkar dari balik punggungnya. Di saat bersamaan dia merasakan kepalanya berat.

"Ini yang namanya Seokjin _hyung_," suara pemuda yang terdengar sedikit menilai pun berhasil membuat jantung Seokjin berhenti berdetak. Bukan karena terkesima, tetapi karena benar-benar kaget. "Manis juga. Kau bisa memasak, Seokjin _hyung_?"

"E-Eh, b-b-bisa...,"

"Idaman," setelahnya Jungkook melepas kacamatanya lalu memutar badan Seokjin agar menghadap ke arahnya—mengabaikan Taehyung yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Nanti malam, kau tidur di kamarku saja."

Sontak pipi Seokjin memerah, sebelum ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku punya kamar sendiri, bodoh."

"Kau mau tidur di kamar Taehyung _hyung_?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat. "U-Uh, tidak?! Mengapa harus tidur di kamar orang lain sementara aku memiliki kamar sendiri?!"

"Bagus," Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung. Dan sebelum Seokjin bisa mencegahnya, pemuda yang (baru disadari Seokjin) menggenakan seragam SMA elit di Korea Selatan itu mendekap Seokjin dengan erat. "Karena mulai sekarang Seokjin _hyung _milikku!"

Apa-apaan sih dengan dua bersaudara ini?!

**.**

Myungsoo terdengar menggerutu dari seberang sana. _"Aku sendiri di sini, kau tahu."_

"_Duibuqi_[3], Myung," kekeh Seokjin, memandang sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. "Kau boleh main ke sini kapan saja. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk bisa ditempati tiga puluh tujuh manusia."

"_Tinggal di situ tidak boleh memangnya?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Besok akan kutanyakan kepada Taehyung," jawab Seokjin lalu menggulingkan badannya ke posisi terlentang. "Kau tahu, dua saudara tiriku itu aneh-aneh semua."

"_Aneh bagaimana?" _tanya Myungsoo. Terdengar suara _printer _yang tengah beroperasi, Seokjin yakin pemuda itu sedang mencetak skripsinya. _"Mereka autis?"_

"Bukan," gumam Seokjin, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Mereka seperti... Kelewat protektif padaku?! Tadi saat makan malam, mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara aku duduk di ujung meja. Mereka berdua kacau."

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari seberang sana. _"Tetapi kau tidak diklaim sembarangan kan?!"_

"Nah masalahnya mereka melakukan itu."

"_Baiklah," _jeda pun dibuat. _"Besok aku akan nekat ke sana dan menghajar siapa saja yang telah mengklaim-mu."_

"Myungsoo, kita bukan anak SD atau pun SMP lagi. Aku baik-baik saja sekali pun mereka melakukan hal seperti itu," Seokjin menghela nafas. "Mereka hanya aneh. Tetapi tidak kelewatan."

"_Hmm... _Sou ka?!_" _[4]

"_Ne_. Kau tidak perlu menghajar mereka."

"Wakarimashita[5]. _Tetapi jika ada apa-apa atau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita, hubungi aku," _kata Myungsoo. Mau tak mau Seokjin tersenyum tipis. _"Barang-barangmu besok akan kuantar ke sana. Kirimkan saja alamatnya melalui pesan singkat atau apalah."_

"_Xiexie_! Kau memang _sasuga_[6] seperti biasanya!" pekik Seokjin senang. "Kau sedang mengerjakan skripsimu, bukan?"

"_Hm."_

"_Hwaiting _kalau begitu."

"_Terima kasih_," Myungsoo terdengar lebih dingin daripada biasanya sekarang. _"Sebaiknya kau tidur_, pink-freak_. _Guden Nacht[7]_, jangan lupa besok jam sembilan kau ada kelas di kampus."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Seokjin menghempaskan ponselnya secara asal di atas kasurnya lalu memejamkan matanya, sedikit berharap sesuatu yang aneh-aneh tidak membebaninya besok hari. Dia memeluk guling barunya yang terasa sangat pas di dekapannya. Tersenyum manis, Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut dan memulai petualangan ke alam mimpinya.

Meski sedikit meragukan, tapi Seokjin rasa dia mungkin sudah siap akan keonaran yang dibuat kedua saudara barunya nanti. Sulit mempercayainya bahwa _masih ada empat lagi_ yang belum ditemuinya. Dan Seokjin sedikit berharap mereka tidak semerepotkan Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

Tapi yah... Siapa sih yang tahu soal rencana Tuhan kepada tiap umatnya?!

**.**

**.**

[1] : "Ya Tuhan, tolong bantu aku." (Japanese)

[2] : Imut (Korean)

[3] : Aku minta maaf (Chinese)

[4] : Benarkah?! (Japanese)

[5] : 'Mengerti' atau 'Dimengerti' atau 'Aku mengerti'. (Japanese)

[6] : Bisa diartikan sebagai 'Keren' atau 'Hebat' (Japanese)

[7] : Selamat malam. Biasa digunakan untuk menyalami seseorang yang akan atau tengah bersiap untuk tidur. (German)

**.**

**.**

End of Chapter iii: High-Schooler Brother

**.**

**.**

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Kau. Bersamaku. Ini mutlak."_

_._

_"Hyung dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan. Oh bukan, itu surat untuk kita berdua ternyata, Taehyung hyung. Tunggu, kita dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan?!"_

_._

_"Rasanya rumah semakin ramai ya."_

_._

_"Dia itu satu kampus... Dengan kita?!"_

* * *

**A.N : **#NP 4Minute - Siapa Nama Anda (?)

Setelah dihajar _writer block _seminggu, saya kembali dengan FF absurd ini kawan! Jungkook udah muncul tuh, kira-kira who is next yaaa yang bakal spoilernya muncul di chapter depan?! :3 :3 :3 Yang bener saya kasih Spin-Off pertama buat _series _FF ini deh /halah/. Spin-Off tentang Bangtan Famiglia atau pun masa lalu Jin dengan Myungsoo/? (btw untuk mengingatkan, Spin-Off itu semacam _side story_. Mudahnya sih seperti itu).

Mind to Review? :9


	4. Chapter 4

FYI Corner/? : _Nike Kobe XI Elite _itu sepatu basket yang saya taksir dari toko online. Gila bro, harganya $274.99. Kejang duluan ngeliatnya. Lalu saya pikir-pikir lagi. Kayaknya sayang kalau beli sepatu basket, padahal saya sendiri pemain bisbol. Dan akhirnya saya gak jadi beli/?.

Lagu _'Mein Gott!' _itu sebenarnya Original Soundtrack dari film anime berjudul 'Hetalia: Paint It! White'. Itu lagu Jepang-Jerman, karena menceritakan sebuah karakter dari anime 'Hetalia' yang memang personifikasi negara Prussia (sebuah Kerajaan Kristen yang bergabung dengan negara Jerman, tapi sudah dihancurin Nazi). Yah isi lagunya sih emang _self-centered _banget, saya saranin juga jangan dengerin lagunya. Sumpah, lagunya _rock _abis dan sangat absurd -_-". Telinga Anda sakit dengerinnya.

* * *

Menjadi orang kaya baru tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Seokjin sudah menduga hal tersebut. Bahkan dia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan dia sudah mencari solusi hal tersebut. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik dan sempurna.

"LALU JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA AKU TERJEBAK DI MOBIL INI BERSAMA KALIAN BERDUA!"

Maaf, dia tidak bisa menahan teriakannya yang sangat 'oh-bagai-hansip-mengejar-banci' tersebut. Tidak _manly _memang, tapi Seokjin tidak peduli. Mau laki atau bukan, dia tetap manusia Bung.

Taehyung membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan siulan pelan sementara Jungkook mengelus-ngelus dagunya sambil memasang wajah (sok) bingung. "Ehm, karena kami ingin berangkat ke sekolah?!" ujar mereka berbarengan, dengan pemilihan diksi, nada dan intonasi yang sama. Seokjin curiga mereka telah berlatih untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara bersamaan sebelumnya

"Aku tahu," jawab Seokjin, menggeliat kecil dari tempatnya. Siapa juga yang nyaman bila duduk di tengah-tengah dua anak sekolahan yang kini malah bersikap seolah mereka itu polosnya kebangetan atau apa. "Tetapi kalian punya setengah lusin lebih mobil lain yang bisa digunakan. _Tidak harus bersamaku juga_."

"Mobil yang biasa dikendarai Changkyu-ssi akan masuk bengkel nanti siang untuk diganti akinya."

"Persneling mobil Ford sedikit bermasalah, sepertinya seminggu lagi juga akan masuk ke bengkel."

"Dan mobil kita yang Ferrari selalu dipakai Namjoon _hyung _untuk berangkat ke kampus. Mentang-mentang sudah punya SIM."

Oke cukup. Seokjin tahu Bangtan Famiglia mempunyai stok kekayaan yang mungkin akan terus berlimpah, tetapi tidak begitu juga kan caranya?! "Sudahlah," dia menghela nafas lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, merasa tidak memiliki pilihan yang lain. "Seonyang Ahjussi, tolong berhentikan mobilnya."

"Eh?!" supir mereka, Seonyang-ssi, menoleh ke Seokjin dengan bingung. "Berhenti?! Memangnya Tuan Muda Seokjin mau melakukan apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum manis. Tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan wajah bersungut-sungutnya kepada supir pribadinya, sekalipun sekarang ia orang kaya. Tata krama nomer satu baginya. "Tolong antar Taehyung dan Jungkook ke sekolah mereka. Aku akan naik bus."

Sebelum Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa protes, Seokjin sudah menginjak masing-masing kaki mereka sembari membuka pintu penumpang bagian kiri dan meloncat turun. Dia segera menutup pintu dengan keras dan memberi sinyal kepada Seonyang-ssi untuk langsung melaju.

Dan mobil itu pun langsung melaju dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini meraung-raung meminta Seokjin untuk tetap berangkat dengan mereka.

Mendengus dengan gaya sedikit arogan, dia memutar badannya untuk berjalan di jalan setapak dan berjalan menuju kampusnya dengan tenang. Mungkin dia akan naik bus, tetapi sepertinya masih tersisa banyak waktu dan letak kampusnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Bersenandung kecil, Seokjin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu Jepang yang sering didengarnya di pemutar musiknya.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sa—_"[1]

Dia membatu seketika saat menyadari sesuatu.

Di sisi kirinya terdapat pintu gerbang besar yang terkesan kokoh. Beberapa manusia berlalu-lalang memasuki gerbang tersebut, terkadang diselingi canda dan tawa. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis lewat dan mengedip ke arah Seokjin, berniat menggoda sebelum kembali berlalu. Mereka semua memakai pakaian bebas dan masing-masing membawa tas berbagai model.

Sial. Seokjin turun tepat di depan gedung universitasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_The sun goes down, the stars come up_

_And all that count is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

—Glad You Came by The Wanted.

* * *

.

_Chapter iv : savior actor_

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan ukuran telinga yang tidak normal kini meninju punggung Seokjin dengan keras—membuat Seokjin refleks mengaduh. "Hoy, _Princess _Jin," sapanya sambil nyengir. Panggilan itu lagi. Seokjin berdecak. "Masa tadi aku lihat kau turun dari lamborgini yang 'yahud' banget."

Sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya, Seokjin melempar tatapan bingung kepada pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. "Ah, mungkin fatamorgana," katanya lalu tertawa sedikit canggung. "Mana mungkin aku ini yang seorang pelanggan setia bus tiba-tiba beralih ke mobil semewah itu?!"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Seokjin sebelum bergumam. "Jin, aku ini seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika," Chanyeol merangkul Seokjin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menyeringai. "Dan pastinya aku belajar soal tipuan cahaya dan semacamnya. Itu pelajaran SMA."

Dengan gelisah Seokjin menelan ludah. Posisi mereka ambigu pada saat ini. "Lalu apa urusannya?!"

"Tidak akan ada tipuan cahaya seperti lamborghini dan penumpangnya dalam peristiwa fatamorgana."

_Headbangs_ berjamaah, yuk?!

"A-Ah seperti biasanya ya, kau pintar," senyum bangga di wajah Seokjin pada saat ini merupakan paksaan semata karena keadaannya yang kian mendesak. "Aku selalu kagum padamu. Semoga kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik di jurusanmu. Atau bahkan menjadi _cum laude_ yang diimpikan hampir semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sini."

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. "Kau sakit?"

"Mengapa kau berasumsi demikian?! Aku sehat seribu persen kok."

Tangan besar Chanyeol kini menempel pada kening Seokjin. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung bercampur cemas. "Karena kalau kau sehat, kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini pintar dan bisa menjadi _cum laude_. Karena kalau kau sehat, kau akan terus mencecarku sebagai 'Kurcaci Ahli Bumi' dan tidak pernah berpersepsi bahwa aku ini bisa masuk sebagai _cum laude_. Kau pasti sedang sakit."

_Aduh, salah ngomong lagi._

.

Seabsurd-absurdnya Park Chanyeol, dia tetap teman dekat Seokjin di kampus. Pertemuan pertama mereka tujuh bulan tiga belas hari dua puluh tiga jam empat belas menit tiga puluh enam detik silam bisa saja masuk sebagai nominasi _'Awal Persahabatan Paling Kacau'_.

"_Halo. Apa benar kau ini Kim Seokjin dari jurusan Sastra Jepang?"_

_Mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik di tangannya, Seokjin bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertanya kepadanya dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon. "Ah iya benar itu aku," katanya, menutup komiknya dan balas memandang wajah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

_Kok dia ikut-ikutan berbicara seperti sedang bertelepon?!_

"_Aku Park Chanyeol dari jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika," pemuda itu nyengir lalu membungkuk hormat, mengikuti adat-istiadat orang Jepang. "Salam kenal."_

_Merasa bingung, Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Park Chanyeol ini terlihat seperti orang yang baik dan hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman seperti biasa. "Salam kenal juga. Mengapa kau menemuiku, Chanyeol-ssi?!"_

"_Chanyeol saja," Park Chanyeol nyengir kuda sebelum melirik ponsel android Seokjin yang baru dibeli tiga hari yang lalu. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu untuk menelepon supirku?! Aku harus dijemput sekarang juga."_

_Bunyi 'gubrak' kecil sayup-sayup terdengar dari ulu hati Seokjin._

Pertemuan pertama mereka memang kacau, tetapi pertemuan pertama itu juga yang berhasil membuat Myungsoo mendiamkan Seokjin sebelas menit hanya karena mengira Seokjin memiliki teman baru dan bersiap melupakannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih, sebenarnya Myungsoo _bisa menjadi _lebih absurd daripada siapapun yang pernah Seokjin kenal di dunia ini.

**.**

Ponsel Seokjin sedari tadi terus bergetar, membuat sang pemilik kesal sendiri. Dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa pesan singkat, _e-mail_, _mention _twitter dan bahkan _snapchat _masuk ke akunnya. Gila, tumben ramai seperti ini. Seokjin langsung menyentuh _icon _twitter dan membaca _mention _yang masuk.

_8 minutes ago_

_ Tae_oujisama : [ seokjinah_k] Pulang ngampus nanti aku saja yang jemput hyung. Naik lamborghini, biar enggak ketinggalan jaman kayak Jngkkjn. –Taehyung Kim_

_12 minutes ago_

_ Jngkkjn : [ seokjinah_k] Jin hyung! ^_^ Nanti pulang dari kampus aku jemput hyung naik motor ya! Kita nge-game habis itu! –Jeon Jungkook_

Sejak kapan dia memberikan _username _twitter-nya ke dua manusia laknat tersebut?! Dan di atasnya terdapat _mention-mention _dari penggemar perempuannya yang bertanya-tanya soal pemilik kedua akun misterius tersebut.

Dan ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan ada _mention _kembali masuk.

_A few seconds ago_

_ univ_news : [NEW] Model sekolah Kim Seokjin ( seokjinah_k) akan dijemput dua pemuda misterius nanti sore?! /2636ch_

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Sontak Seokjin langsung mengadah karena kaget. Ponselnya nyaris terlempar kalau saja refleksnya yang luar biasa itu tidak bekerja.

Dosennya memandangnya dengan murka dari depan kelas. Beberapa mahasiswi mulai berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik ke arahnya sementara para mahasiswa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Seokjin menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya; Choi Minho dengan tatapan bertanya. Minho sendiri hanya menahan tawanya lalu menoleh ke Seokjin dan berbisik pelan, "Dosen dari tadi melihatmu yang tampak kesal sendiri sambil memainkan ponselmu. Aku mendoakanmu agar tidak mendapat hukuman menulis kanji-kanji ribet."

Seokjin kembali memandang ke depan kelas. Sang Dosen masih menatapnya garang.

"Buat sebuah essai panjang mengenai Tokyo, Kyoto, Yokohama dan Hokkaido. Kumpulkan lusa," Dosennya berbalik ke papan tulis. "Dan tolong perhatikan penjelasanku mengenai Sastra pada zaman Edo sebelum kutambahkan lagi tugasmu. Paham?!"

"_Wakarimashita, sensei_. _Sumimasen, sumimasen._"[2]

Menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah menahan pilu, Seokjin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan mulai fokus ke penjelasan Dosen-_sama_[3] yang sedikit membosankan.

Terkutuk kau, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

.

Pukul empat. Seokjin berniat pulang bersama Myungsoo dan Chanyeol sebelum sebuah lamborghini terparkir di parkiran gedung universitas mereka. Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum mengamit lengan Myungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Jalannya cepetan dong." Desisnya kepada dua orang temannya tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Jalan santai saja. Lagipula tugas essaimu itu sudah kami bantu setengahnya kan?! Tinggal bagian Kyoto dan Hokkaido saja."

"Bukan begitu," balas Seokjin sambil menarik kedua lengan temannya tersebut. Myungsoo hanya diam saja seperti biasanya tetapi Chanyeol meronta-ronta karena bingung. "Tetapi hal yang mengakibatkanku mendapat tugas laknat tersebut berada di sini."

Myungsoo tampaknya paham. "Saudara tirimu?"

"_Ne_," jawab Seokjin singkat lalu melempar tatapan memelas ke arah Chanyeol. "Ayolah. Nyawaku berada di tangan kalian berdua. Aku ingin menjalani hariku dengan normal kembali. _Onegai_[4]."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Duh jarang-jarang Jin ber-_puppy eyes _seperti ini," kekehnya lalu mencubit pipi Seokjin. "_Aigooo_... Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berjalan cepat nih!"

"Jin _hyung_!"

_Speak of the devil_. Mereka sudah terlambat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook melambai ke arah Seokjin; tubuh mereka masing-masing bersender pada mobil lamborghini yang tanpa lecet tersebut. Seokjin menelan ludah. Myungsoo hanya mendengus tetapi tetap diam. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol makin bertambah.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Jungkook lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang masih mengamit kedua lengan temannya tersebut. _'Tolong jangan mendekat. Tolong jangan mendekat.'_ Batin Seokjin berteriak perih. Matanya mulai terpejam, takut.

"Uh, kau siapa?"

Dengan kedipan mata polosya, Chanyeol menunjuk Jungkook dan tetap memasang wajah bingungnya. Oh bukan, dia memang benar-benar bingung. "Ada urusan apa dengan _Princess _Jin yang satu ini?"

Tolong Chanyeol, jangan panggil Seokjin dengan nama itu. Siapa pun bisa salah persepsi, bahkan untuk Jungkook sekalipun. "Jin _hyung_! Kau sudah punya pacar?!" tanya Jungkook, kini balik menunjuk Chanyeol.

Pusing. Kepala Seokjin pusing seketika. "Dia bukan pacarku. Mana mau juga aku pacaran dengan alien aneh sepertinya."

"Aku juga malas pacaran dengan _otaku _2D seperti _Princess _Jin."

Jungkook mengedip. "Jadi, Paman bertelinga lebar ini bukan pacarmu?!"

"Kau tadi panggil aku apa, bocah?!" suara horor Chanyeol pun terdengar. Jungkook berjengit.

"Jin _hyung_, dia menyeramkan!"

Sebelum Seokjin bisa memberi reaksi verbal, Jungkook keburu menghambur ke pelukan Seokjin. Oke ralat, bukan ke pelukan Seokjin. Tapi menghambur untuk _memeluk_ Seokjin.

"Modus," decak Myungsoo dingin sambil memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak berniat membantu sama sekali. Refleks Seokjin menginjak kakinya. Myungsoo mengaduh, dalam hatinya. "Tch. Merepotkan."

"_Time out_. Ayo pulang," entah sejak kapan Taehyung sudah berada di hadapan mereka, menarik bagian belakang kerah seragam Jungkook dan menyeretnya untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin yang mulai _'engap-engap'_. "Kau tidak boleh mendahului kakakmu dengan cara seperti itu, Jungkook."

Kesabaran Seokjin sudah habis. Jujur, kedua bocah ini maunya apa sih?! "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kemari sih?!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang adu argumen pun menoleh. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu pulang. Kau kan saudara kami yang berharga."

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Seokjin. Bibirnya bersikeras untuk menahan senyum agar tidak tercipta. "Hanya itu?!"

Alis Jungkook terangkat. "Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil membereskan seragamnya. "Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_. Sudah mulai sore nih."

Seokjin menoleh ke Myungsoo dan Chanyeol. "A-Aku pulang dulu," katanya, sediki tergagap. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sementara Chanyeol tetap terlihat bingung—meski bercampur kesal sekarang. "Maaf dengan perilaku Jungkook tadi. Sebenarnya dia itu adikku, adik tiriku."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lanjutan dari kedua temannya itu, Seokjin langsung berlari menuju Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah menunggunya. Keduanya kini sumringah. Seokjin ikut tersenyum meski tidak lebar—pipinya masih terasa hangat.

Kali ini dia tidak protes ketika lengan Jungkook mendekap bahunya dan lengan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya.

**.**

Pada malam harinya, Seokjin membiarkan Jungkook untuk menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal sementara bocah itu tengah membaca ulang materi pelajarannya dengan tenang. Seokjin sendiri juga tengah membaca, membaca sebuah buku yang dijadikannya sebagai bahan referensi essainya. Buku Tur Tokyo yang dipinjami Myungsoo.

"_Hyung_," Jungkook menusuk perut Seokjin dengan lembut menggunakan pensilnya. "Dua puluh satu pangkat tiga itu berapa hasilnya?"

"9261," jawan Seokjin segera tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangan kirinya. "Seharusnya kau menghitung sendiri. Kukira kau hafal."

Jungkook bergumam. "Aku memang hafal kok."

Alis Seokjin terangkat ketika matanya menangkap kata 'Kanagawa' di sebuah paragraf. "Oh, baguslah," tanggapnya singkat, sedikit acuh tak acuh. "Lalu kenapa masih bertanya padaku?"

"Keheningan seperti ini yang kubenci."

Seokjin membuka lembar berikutnya dan terus membaca. "Dengarkan lagu atau apa. Atau nyalakan saja televisi. Aku tidak akan terganggu, tenang saja."

Ia tersentak sedikit ketika tangan Jungkook menekan buku Seokjin ke bawah, bermaksud unutk menyingkirkan buku tersebut. "Rasanya diabaikan saat sedang kebosanan itu rasanya sakit, kau tahu."

"Baiklah," menarik nafas, Seokjin menatap wajah adik tirinya yang kini hanya berjarak dua puluh lima senti darinya. "Kenapa kau bosan?"

Jungkook mengelus dagunya sendiri, membuat gestur berpikir. "Karena hening. Aku benci hening. Hening itu membosankan."

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seokjin. "Ha. Alasanmu itu klise sekali."

Iris hitam kecokelatan Jungkook kini memandang Seokjin dengan serius. "Memang terdengar klise. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya," katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku senang saat kau datang ke sini."

Tertawa kecil, tangan Seokjin tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Jungkook. Tanpa diduga, tiap helainya terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. "Senang?! Bukankah harusnya kau merasa sebal?! Memiliki kakak tiri lainnya."

Decakan terdengar. "Orang bodoh mana yang akan menyesal kalau kedatangan orang sepertimu."

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi bingung. "Memang aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Seokjin. Sebenarnya Seokjin tahu itu seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, tetapi tangan Jungkook terasa sangat nyaman saat mengelus pipinya. "Yah, yang seperti ini."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Seokjin sendiri. Tidak ada rona merah pucat di pipi Seokjin. Tidak ada pengalihan pandangan mata. Seokjin masih menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya dengan wajah datar. "Jawabanmu itu tidak membantu."

Jemari Jungkook mulai menangkupkan wajah Seokjin. Tanpa Seokjin sadari, Jungkook sendiri mulai meminimalisir jarak wajah mereka. Seokjin masih menatap Jungkook. Berusaha mencari enigma yang tersembunyi di mata yang tampak berkilau tersebut.

"Aku menyukaim—"

"AKU PULANG! A-YO ADIK-ADIKKU TERSAYANG!"

Terkejut, Seokjin langsung melonjak dan menjauhkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu merona samar, tersadar apa yang tadi Jungkook lakukan padanya. Sementara Jungkook tidak merubah posisinya, hanya saja kini dia menolehkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu kontak dengan Seokjin.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Seokjin, memecah keheningan yang sempat terinterupsi. "Itu jelas bukan suara Taehyung."

Menghela nafas, Jungkook memejamkan matanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jungkook! Hey, kemana anak it—"

Sontak Seokjin menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sedikit gempal tetapi tetap atletis kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga. _Snapback _Supreme terpasang miring di kepalanya. Kemeja sekolahnya terlihat acak-acakan dan basah karena keringat. _Hoodie _biru raven dikenakannya asal. Celananya bukanlah celana seragam, hanya celana _khaki _biasa yang jelas-jelas ketahuan berharga mahal. Sepatu _Nike Kobe XI Elite _berwarna hitam dikenakannya.

"—Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya pacar, Jungkook."

Diiringi dengan helaan nafas, Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya. Itu membuat Seokjin lega. "Dia bukan pacarku, Jimin."

"Uh?!" Jimin berjalan untuk mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Seokjin dan Jungkook berada. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Seokjin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menginvestigasi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Park Jimin. Mengagetkan juga orang sepertimu tidak segera dipacari oleh adikku ini."

Otak Seokjin pun mulai bekerja. Adik. Jungkook adalah adik dari pemuda asing di hadapannya. T-Tunggu...

"Ayolah," Jungkook menatap pemuda bernama Park Jimin tersebut dengan malas. "Aku ini hanya adik tirimu."

_Data confirmed_.

"Kau...," nafas Seokjin tertahan. "Kakak dari Jungkook?!"

Park Jimin menyeringai penuh percaya diri. Pastilah orang ini tidak berbeda jauh dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Park Jimin, anggota kelima Bangtan Famiglia. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Taehyung sebenarnya."

Dan kedipan kecil diiringi oleh jentikan jari di akhir kalimat membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa kedua hal abstrak tersebut bisa membuat dinding lambungnya luka seketika.

Kemudian hening.

_'Mein Gott.'_[4]

—Tunggu.

Mengapa mendadak malah lagu _'Mein Gott'_ berkumandang sayup-sayup di otak Seokjin?!

**.**

**.**

[1] : Kalimat aslinya adalah 'Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama' yang berarti 'number one princess in the world'. (Japanese)

[2] : "Dimengerti, Guru. Maaf, maaf." (Japanese)

[3] : Honorifiks untuk seseorang yang terhormat. (Japanese)

[4] : Ya Tuhan. (German)

**.**

**.**

End of Chapter iv : savior actor

**.**

**.**

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Aku masih tidak percaya sebenarnya."_

_._

_"Aku ini kakak mereka. Aku bertanggung jawab akan mereka. Tetapi sekarang... Tidak apa sih."_

_._

_"Berisik sekali lagi atau kubunuh."_

* * *

**A.N :** #NP Mein Gott! - Prussia (_Ore-sama saikyou! Saichou! _xD)

Chapter paling panjang pertama ini kayaknya xD. Ciao! Jimin muncul! Siapa yang di review jawab Jimin! xD

Saya udah nyiapin Spin-Off nya nih, cerita tentang trio kwek-kwek maknae dalam menjalani kehidupannya /? Dan plus persepsi mereka masing-masing mengenai Seokjin yang mengobrak-ngabrik kehidupan mereka *ditabok Jin*. Dipastikan isi FF bonus itu makin ngaco. Makin absurd. Makin OOC. Sudahlah.

Cie Chanyeol juga muncul. Cie bromance segitiga Myungsoo x Jin x Chanyeol. Cie :v (?)

Mind to Review, da?! :9


	5. Chapter 5

Headnote : Saya hanya ingin bilang terima kasih terhadap semua yang telah review fiksi ini. Review kalian semua sangat membantu perkembangan cerita. Dan oh masalah spoiler, saya memang tidak langsung menyertakan seluruh dialog yang ada di spoiler—karena jika iya pasti akan melenceng pada tema (emangnya ini fiksi ada tema?-_-).

FYI Corner : Naoto Shirogane adalah sebuah _playable character _di _game _RPGPersona 4 dari Persona Series. Game-nya seru, tentang _summon_ begitu deh. Bisa dimanin di laptop asal punya iso dan emulatornya. Kalau punya PSP saya saranin main Persona 3 Portable-nya. Hampir sama kayak Persona 4, cuma aja karakternya lain dan jalan ceritanya lumayan berbeda.

Sherlock Holmes itu perokok dan pengguna kokain. Ini canon / asli dari pengarangnya. Bukan karangan saya.

Baik Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama gak manggil Jimin dengan 'hyung'. Alasannya, Taehyung dan Jimin itu satu _line_. Kedua, di dunia nyata pun Jungkook gak manggil Jimin dengan honorifiks 'hyung'—sekalipun di Rookie King si Jimin ngamuk Jungkook gak manggil dia pake 'hyung'.

The Listener adalah sebuah seri kriminal di Fox Crime yang menceritakan pria bernama Toby yang bisa mendengarkan isi hati dan pikiran orang lain. Pada akhirnya kemampuannya itu digunakan sama kepolisian dan dia diangkat jadi polisi atau apa gitu (lupa-_-). Udah sampai _season 5_ terakhir saya ngecek.

Alexandrie Ramirez dan Chris Sale adalah _Shortstop _dan _Pitcher _milik White Sox Club—Klub bisbol ternama di Amerika. Ramirez sendiri pemukul yang hebat dan Sale juga sama. Anda tidak tahu apa itu _shortstop _dan _pitcher_?! Itu posisi pemain dalam bisbol. Sisanya cari tahu sendiri.

MLB itu Major League Baseball. Pertandingan bisbol antar klub di Amerika. Saya lupa detailnya. Beda sama WBC yang pasti.

* * *

Langit biru cerah membentang di langit, membuat Seokjin bernafas lega saat dirinya terbangun mendadak dari tidurnya. Menghela nafas, dia mensyukuri fakta bahwa hari ini ia tidak ke kampus karena memang tidak ada kelas. Seokjin menguap singkat, menggunakan sandal rumahnya yang berwarna _pink _cerah lalu segera menuju ruang makan. Berharap ada beberapa potong _croissant _terdampar di meja makan dan bocah-bocah pengganggu sudah pergi berangkat sekolah.

(Tanpa Seokjin beritahu, semua pun sepertinya sudah tahu siapa 'Bocah-bocah' tersebut.)

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan dan adu argumen dengan latar musik cicitan burung di pagi hari ketika Seokjin mendapati Taehyung sedang bersama pemuda cebo—maksudnya pendek yang baru saja dilihat Seokjin kemarin. Park Jimin, seingat Seokjin itulah namanya.

"_Ohayou_[1]," refleks Seokjin bersuara ketika baik Taehyung maupun Jimin melempar pandang ke arahnya. Seokjin mengucek matanya sejenak lalu mulai melangkah mendekat. Dia menarik sebuah kursi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Taehyung dan Jimin lalu duduk. "Kalian tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak," jawab Jimin, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku sementara Taehyung mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. Seokjin kira dia akan pergi, tetapi ternyata hanya untuk menuangkan segelas susu dan meletakannya di hadapan Seokjin. "Hari ini Yasocheum High libur."

"Oh," setelah melempar senyum terima kasih ke arah Taehyung, Seokjin menatap piring-piring yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya. Tidak ada _croissant_, tapi ada roti gandum. Ia mengambilnya. "Yasocheum High itu sekolah kalian, bukan?"

"Sekolah aku, Jimin dan Jungkook. Sekalipun seharusnya Jungkook masih SMP tahun ini. Dia jenius, _yeah_ semua tahu itu," jawab Taehyung, kini membawa nampan dengan sederet selai berbagai rasa di atasnya. "Selai, _milady_?"

Seokjin bergumam sambil melihat sederet selai di hadapannya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Taehyung sekarang, masih terlalu pagi untuk cari ribut. Lagipula Taehyung lebih bertindak sebagai pelayan pribadinya saat ini—dan diam-diam Seokjin sendiri selalu penasaran memiliki pelayan pribadi atau istilahnya _butler_. "Selai srikaya."

Taehyung meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, merogoh saku celananya dan mulai mengenakan sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya. Setelah itu Taehyung membuka tutup botol selai srikaya, mencelupkan sebuah pisau oles dan mengambil selembar roti gandum. Dengan gerakan yang (berat hati Seokjin akui) sangat anggun bak bangsawan, Taehyung mengoleskan selai di atas roti itu.

"Mau berapa lembar roti, _milady_?"

Karena Taehyung bertanya dengan pisau oles teracung tepat tujuh senti dari batang hidung Seokjin, Seokjin rasa tidak ada pilihan lain. "Um, terserahmu saja."

Mendadak gebrakan kecil terdengar. Seokjin menoleh dan menemukan Jimin memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedikit menghina (yang sama sekali _tidak berefek apapun_). "Kau tahu, kalian sedikit menjijikan saat melakukan gerakan tadi. Dan _please _Tae, _milady_?! Dulu kau pernah ngerjain Jungkook dengan memanggilnya _'Prince' _dan sekarang...?!"

"Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti sedang selingkuh, Jim," Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek. "Seokjin _hyung_ ini harta berharga Bangtan Famiglia sekarang."

Pipi Seokjin tidak bisa _tidak _merona. Wajahnya terasa hangat. Seokjin meraih sehelai roti beroleskan selai yang sudah Taehyung letakkan di atas piringnya lalu menatap sandal rumahnya sambil menggigit pelan-pelan rotinya.

"Dia?!" Jimin menunjuk Seokjin. Ketimbang nada menantang, Jimin lebih terdengar bingung. "Seorang mahasiswa sekaligus penulis ini adalah harta berharga kita?! Bagaimana caranya?!"

Dan Seokjin tersentak ketika Taehyung mulai menyentuh lembut dagunya, mengangkatnya perlahan agar Seokjin berhenti menunduk dan menatap mata Taehyung langsung. Tatapan Taehyung serasa akan melubangi kedua bola mata Seokjin, tapi entah mengapa pipi Seokjin kembali memanas setelah memikirkannya. "Selalu ada cara di Bangtan Famiglia," kemudian Taehyung mengedipkan matanya, membuat Seokjin merasa perutnya mendadak merinding disko. "Bukan begitu, Seokjin _hyung_?!"

"K-Kurasa..."

"JIMIN!"

Suara Jungkook menginterupsi segalanya. Dengan segala kehormatan yang Seokjin punya, untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur seorang Jeon Jungkook itu ada. Ada untuk menghancurkan semua momen—baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang mengerikan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Taehyung kembali berdiri tegak dan mulai bersiul ketika Jungkook masuk ke ruang makan. Dia mengenakan mantel detektif berwarna cokelat agak pudar beserta topi dan celana kotak-kotaknya, membuatnya terlihat seperti Sherlock Holmes sebelum menjadi pengguna kokain dan mengisap rokok. Tangan kirinya melambaikan sepucuk surat beramplop hitam, membuat mata Seokjin menyipit seketika.

"Surat," suara Jungkook kini malah terdengar tenang, berlainan dari teriakannya yang tadi. Matanya menyorot kaku tapi serius, membuat Seokjin menaruh curiga kepadanya bahwa anak itu sengaja mengikuti cara bicara Naoto Shirogane dari _game _Persona 4. "Ada surat."

"Untuk aku?" Jimin pun bangkit dari bangkunya dengan kehendak mengambil surat tersebut, tetapi Jungkook malah berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Taehyung; mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas sementara wajahnya terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Apa-apaan dengan kostum itu?!" sindir Taehyung ketika Jungkook tak sengaja menabrak bokongnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengangkat bahuya.

"Aku ini Detektif Partikelir di sekolah, harusnya kau tetap mengingat itu sekalipun kita sedang libur."

"Apaan dengan detektif partikelir itu," cibir Jimin. "Kau kan cuma Ketua di Tim Investigasi. Dalam kata lain, kau cuma amatur."

Dengan sedikit ekspresi marah di wajahnya, Jungkook mulai berdehem. "Surat ini berbunyi; _Jika kalian semua tidak menjauh dari Kim Seokjin, akan ada teror yang menghantui rumah kalian. Dalam kata lain, jauhi dia atau kubunuh_."

Seokjin sepertinya merasa familiar dengan isi surat itu.

"Jimin, kau dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan," kini air muka Jungkook lebih terkesan tenang dan dewasa. Dia menyerahkan kertas hitam tersebut kepada Seokjin. Seokjin mengamatinya. "Oh bukan, ternyata untuk kita berdua Taehyung _hyung_."

Hati-hati, Seokjin mengambil kertas tersebut. Seluruh tulisan ditulis dengan tinta perak—seperti yang biasa digunakan Seokjin dengan Myungsoo untuk menandai _time table _mereka. Tulisannya agak besar dan terkesan artistik, tetapi tetap termasuk rapi. Dan Seokjin mengenal tulisan tersebut.

Dia menaikkan wajahnya. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini saling melempar pandang—peluh mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"Tunggu, kita dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan?!"

Setelahnya ketiga bocah itu mulai _ketar-ketir_. Sementara Seokjin menghela nafas lalu meraih ponselnya dan mulai menekan angka tiga untuk _speed dial_.

_"_Moshi-moshi_. Annyeong haseyo."_

"Myungsoo?!" kata Seokjin. Myungsoo berdehem dari seberang sana. "Kau sedang ada kelas?"

_"Tidak. Aku sedang berada di flat, main game_," jawab Myungsoo. Sayup-sayup Seokjin bisa mendengar suara debuman virtual dari ponselnya. Mungkin Myungsoo sedang bermain GTA. _"Tumben menelepon."_

Menarik nafas, Seokjin menggenggam kuat ponselnya. "Untuk apa kau mengirim surat itu?"

_"Ha?! Surat apa?!"_

"SURAT ANCAMAN PEMBUNUHAN ITU. ITU ULAHMU KAN?!"

Bunyi konsol dibanting pun terdengar. Oh bukan, sepertinya bunyi konsol PS dibanting. _"KOK TAHU?"_

"Mati kau besok."

_"JIN-AH MIANHAEEE!"_

Klik. _Call ended_.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_I swore so many times that "I'll change!",_

_Though I always ended up losing my way and messing things up._

_One day I cried, swearing I'd get the last laugh;_

_I can't let that go to waste,_

_So let it out! It's my revenge!_

—Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches The Wall

* * *

.

chapter v ; phantom storm

.

Setelah beberapa drama seperti adu argumen, adu persepsi dan diselingi adu tenaga—keadaaan rumah pun kembali tenang. Jungkook menyeduhkan cappuchino untuk mereka semua dan kini mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang televisi dan sibuk pada dunia masing-masing.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampaknya sama-sama menggemari kartun. Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di paha Seokjin sementara Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin. Jujur Seokjin merasa berat, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tangan kiri Seokjin menempel pada surai kemerahan lembut Jungkook sementara tangan kanannya digenggam lembut Taehyung. Mata Seokjin terpejam, dia sudah terlalu malas menanggapi kedua masalah remaja adik-adik tirinya tersebut.

Jimin sendiri mengulum _popsicle _sambil bermain PSP. Dia duduk tepat di sisi kiri sofa, berniat menjaga jarak dengan Seokjin. "Aku tidak menduga kalian akan takluk pada seorang _hyung _sepertinya."

Jungkook membentuk kurva melengkung di bibirnya, tersenyum. "Seokjin _hyung _yang menaklukan kami."

Gigi Seokjin bergemeletuk sambil memasang ekspresi keras. "_Kalian yang memperbudakku_."

Genggaman Taehyung menguat. "Memperbudak dalam cinta, sepertinya begitu ya _hyung_." Tanggap Taehyung, tersenyum kepada Seokjin. Mengerikan.

"_Memperbudak dalam seluruh aspek kecuali cinta_," kedua bola mata Seokjin berputar. "Aku tidak mencintai kalian berdua."

"Ayolah _hyung_," suara Jungkook sepertinya sengaja dibuat lembut. "Kita ini saudara, tidak mungkin kau tidak mencintai kami."

Setelahnya Jungkook menghentak-hentakan kaki dan bahunya, mengusir Taehyung dan Jungkook dari posisinya. Mereka mengerang sejenak sebelum ponsel mereka sama-sama bergetar dalam waktu yang sama. Keduanya pun sama-sama meraih ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Jungjin mengundang kita untuk bermain ke rumahnya," kata Taehyung, menoleh ke Jungkook. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Jungjin _hyung _yang atlit basket itu?" mata Jungkook beruba menjadi cemerlang. "Yang rumahnya besar itu?" dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk-ngangguk antusias.

Seokjin memijit pelipisnya ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Apakah mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa rumah mereka sudahlah sangat besar. Kini Seokjin menebak-nebak seperti apa rumah 'Jungjin' tersebut sampai kedua adiknya yang abnormal tersebut bisa menyebutnya 'besar'.

"Kau mau ikut Jimin?" tawar Taehyung, menatap Jimin yang masih terpaku pada PSP-nya. "Kau kan teman sekelas Jungjin."

"Tidak," jawab Jimin singkat. "Aku _pass _saja."

Jungkook bergumam. "Uh, baiklah," kemudian dia beralih ke Seokjin. "Seokjin _hyung _kalau mau ikut juga boleh kok."

Alis Seokjin terangkat tinggi sebelum ia terkikik lembut. "Tentu," wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi sumringah seketika. "Tentu tidak."

Dan mendadak aura hitam menggantung di atas kepala mereka. Seokjin kembali terkikik. "Aku sudah besar. Dan aku seorang mahasiswa sekarang," tersenyum, Seokjin menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk kakinya. "Masa-masa SMA sudah tidak pantas untukku. Lagipula aku belum mandi."

Hening.

"Kalian tidak berangkat?" suara Jimin memecah diam. "Jungjin pasti menunggu kalian."

"Taehyung _hyung_...,"

"Aku tahu, Jungkook."

"Kau melihatnya sendiri kan?!"

"Tentu."

Jimin membanting PSP-nya ke sofa. "Kalian membicarakan apa sih?! Kenapa malah membatu?! Ayo cepat berangkat, aku bosan melihat ekspresi aneh kalian!"

"Jimin, kau akan menyesal," Taehyung pun mulai beranjak pergi dengan Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau melewatkan pemandangan paling fantastis dalam satu dekade ini. Kau benar-benar seharusnya menyesal."

Lalu Jungkook mengangguk-ngangguk. "Benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati keajaiban," ujarnya, memandang Jimin dengan raut kasihan. "Sayang sekali."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?! Aku tidak paham."

Taehyung dan Jungkook melempar pandang sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kau melewatkan saat di mana Seokjin _hyung _terkikik," kata Taehyung, mengenakan jaketnya lalu membuka pintu. "Saat di mana Seokjin terkikik dengan lembut lalu tersenyum sangat manis."

Jungkook pun melepas topi detektifnya dan menggantinya dengan fedora kotak-kotak hitam. "Dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa harimu akan cerah dan keberuntungan akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau melangkah."

Pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Jimin yang terdiam di ruang televisi. Jimin memandang pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua adiknya dengan tatapan _clueless _sekaligus _speechless_. Sementara Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke balik lututnya karena merasa pipinya memerah panas. Dia pasti merona sekarang.

"Mereka...," menghela nafas, Jimin kembali memainkan PSP-nya. "Mereka idiot seperti biasa. Asal kau tahu _hyung_, mereka selalu seperti itu."

"Aku tahu," kata Seokjin tanpa merubah posisinya. "Tanpa kau beritahu aku pun sudah tahu."

Helaan nafas pun terdengar. "Mengapa mereka tergila-gila denganmu sih, _hyung_?!"

Kini Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jimin dengan frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mereka secara langsung?" saran Seokjin. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti ."

Dan keduanya saling melempar pandangan sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa bersama-sama.

**.**

"Kau tahu," Seokjin menyerling ke arah Jimin yang kini tampak tenang menonton pertandingan NBA di televisi. "Kau tampak jauh lebih normal daripada Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Alis Jimin terangkat, tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Seokjin. "Tentu saja aku normal," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemain basket dengan ras Negroid. "Aku _hyung _mereka."

"Tapi kau hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Taehyung," balas Seokjin, mulai mengetik beberapa kata untuk karya terbarunya. _Wallpaper_ _Desktop-_nya kini adalah potret setumpuk komik 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' yang dimilikinya. "Dan kau bersikap seolah kau telah hidup ribuan tahun di dunia fana ini."

"Mengagumkan," gumam Jimin, kini bergeser tidak nyaman dari tempatnya. "_Hyung_ menggunakan kosakata yang sulit bahkan ketika kau sedang berbicara terhadap adikmu. Dasar penulis."

Dengan berat hati Seokjin menyesali kekerasan terhadap seseorang sudah terbalut oleh hukum dan pasal-pasalnya. Karena pada saat ini dia benar-benar mencekik Jimin yang bersikap _sangat sangat menyebalkan_. "_Well_, aku rasa kau memiliki sedikit kelainan."

"Kelainan apa?"

"Kau tampak malas jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung maupun Jungkook," kata Seokjin, menguap singkat sambil menghirup wangi floral dari kaus birunya. Dia sudah mandi sekarang, tentu saja. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Siapa pun juga malas jika melihat dua orang pemuda nyaris berciuman di sofa rumah mereka sendiri."

"Oh," pipi Seokjin memanas seketika. Mendadak laptop dan naskahnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. "Ah iya. Tentu saja."

Jimin menyeringai. "_Hyung _seperti sedang menggali liang kuburmu sendiri."

"_Urusai_." [2]

"Nah ngomong-ngomong _hyung_," tampaknya Jimin sudah bosan untuk membicarakan topik itu lebih lanjut. Dia kini mulai mengganti saluran TV dan berhenti pada stasiun TV Fox Crime yang tengah menayangkan The Listener 5. "Kau suka olahaga apa?"

"Mungkin bisbol," jawab Seokjin, mulai tertarik dengan episode The Listener 5 yang tengah ditayangkan. "Aku penggemar Chicago White Sox dan Detroit Tiger."

"Ramirez?"

"Uh-oh," angguk Seokjin ketika Jimin menyebutkan nama Shortstop asal Cuba milik White Sox tersebut. "Dan Chris Sale, sepertinya."

"_Hyung_ punya selera yang bagus," puji Jimin. "Sale akan bermain di All-Star Game tahun ini, sepertinya. _Hastag _#TargetSale [3] sudah bertebaran di mana-mana."

"Dan Ramirez sudah masuk ke nominasi 'Almost All-Star' di Fox Sports. Kukagumi Ramirez benar-benar monster," tanggap Seokjin, mematikan laptopnya setelah menyimpan naskahnya. "Tidak banyak orang Korea yang peduli pada MLB atau bisbol itu sendiri. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Mendengarmu membicarakan olahraga," Jimin menghela nafas ketika bunyi tembakan pistol dari televisi terdengar. "Kuakui kau orang yang sangat atraktif. _Hyung_ membuat bisbol terdengar begitu menarik."

"Maaf?!"

"Kau atraktif," Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tatapannya berubah menjadi intens. "Dan kau hampir mustahil. Senang mengetahui orang sepertimu berada di rumah."

Otak Seokjin terasa buntu. Ia mengerjap _clueless_. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin tertawa. Ini kala pertama bagi Seokjin melihat Jimin tertawa. Tawa pemuda itu tidak buruk juga, terkesan santai dan tidak dipaksakan. "Aku mulai mengerti mengerti mengapa kedua adikku bersikap gila kepadamu, _hyung_," kemudian Jimin menyeringai coretmesumcoret dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Seokjin. "_Hyung_ imut sekali." Dan kemudian pemuda itu segera berlari, kabur.

Wajah Seokjin terasa terbakar. Terbakar rasa murka (tentu saja. Memangnya kau mengharapkan Seokjin terbakar rasa malu?! Dia bukantipe orang seperti itu).

Ingatkan Seokjin untuk menendang wajah Park Jimin nanti.

**.**

**.**

[1] : Selamat pagi (Japanese).

[2] : Diam! (Japanese).

[2] : Tentu saja ini hastag di twitter. Kalau tidak salah saya lumayan banyak retweet hastag itu. Cek saja di akun twitter saya : heterochromer.

**.**

**.**

End of chapter v : phantom storm

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : **Another long chapter has arrived! *bangs*

Ini karya cacat sumpah. Penulisan FF ini berlangsung ketika saya tengah frutsasi karena saya pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang lebih idiot daripada sebelumnya—it's ruining my life. Dengan sakit perut yang menemani saya pada pukul lima pagi lewat empat belas menit ini, saya nyatakan maaf jika Jimin-nya hanya sekedar 'ngode' di chap ini.

No spoiler this time, biarkan chapter depan menjadi rahasia ilahi /bah. Karena bagian berikutnya... I wanna make messy plot. Terkadang ngacak-ngacak karya sendiri itu semacam bikin masterpiece/?

Anyway, mind to review and share your opinion? xx(:


	6. Chapter 6

FYI Corner : Point Guard itu adalah salah satu posisi di olahraga basket. PG itu adalah _play-maker _dari sebuah tim, maka dari itu rata-rata PG itu adalah pemain yang berpengalaman dan cerdas agar bisa menentukan strategi penyerangan ketika berada di lapangan dan kepada siapa harus mengoper bola.

Small Forward itu juga posisi di olahraga basket. Saya sendiri kurang tahu mendetail dari SF, tapi kebanyakan SF itu bukan pemain yang hebat-hebat amat di sebuah tim dan tidak terlalu sering mencetak angka di permainan. Pemain terlemah dalam sebuah tim kebanyakan adalah SF. Hanya di anime Kuroko no Basuke saja seorang Small Forward menjadi _Ace_, sepertinya sih.

Kuroko no Basuke atau Kuroko's Basketball... Yah ini anime bergenre olahraga paling ngetop akhir-akhir ini. Untuk yang suka olahraga sekalipun tidak terlalu suka anime, saya sarankan nonton ini. Terselip banyak pesan-pesan moral dan pengetahuan penting di sana, terlebih mengenai olahraga basket.

* * *

Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang tepat di atas kepala Seokjin. Menghela nafas, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengadahkan kepalanya—membiarkan angin malam memburu wajahnya. Tudung kepala dari jaket warna hijau-putihnya berkibar kecil, beberapa helai rambut kecokelatannya menyembul keluar.

Ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar, Seokjin menoleh ke belakang.

"_Hyung_?" suara Jimin pun menyahut dari belakang. Meski begitu Seokjin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia hanya melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri di ujung jalan dengan _hoodie _merah NBA. "Kau di sana?"

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban Seokjin. Dia kembali memandang ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Jimin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengejarmu?"

Seringai kecil pun tercipta di bibir Seokjin. "He, aku bahkan tidak pergi jauh dari rumah," Seokjin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya lalu berdecak kecil. "Dan kita tidak sedang bermain kejar-kejaran."

"Memang tidak,"—suara Jimin terdengar lebih dekat sekarang. "Kita masih berada di dekat rumah,"—dan terdengar lebih dekat lagi. "Sudah terlalu besar bagi kita untuk bermain kejar-kejaran,"—semakin dekat. "...Bukan begitu, Jin _hyung_?!"

Dan saat suara Jimin terasa berdesir tepat di depan telinga Seokjin, ia merasakan sensasi benda dingin menempel di lehernya. Rasa dingin itu semakin menembus ke dalam lehernya dan lama-lama menciptakan rasa perih yang familiar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Jin _hyung_."

Permukaan sebuah belati dengan panjang lima belas senti tampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya redup rembulan. Seokjin menelan ludahnya, sadar bahwa sisi tajam belati itu ditekankan pada lehernya—tepat di mana urat nadinya berada.

Perlahan tapi pasti wangi anyir darah benar-benar merasuk ke indra penciuman Seokjin. "Aku tengah mengejarmu dan _berusaha _memilikimu, Jin _hyung_," benda basah dengan permukaan yang tidak rata menempel di leher Seokjin yang berdarah. Seokjin mengenalinya sebagai lidah Jimin. "Anggap saja luka-luka yang kubuat ini adalah tanda bahwa Jin _hyung_ itu milikku."

Iris Seokjin melebar. "...Luka-luka?"

Lidah Jimin menari singkat di permukaan leher mulus Seokjin. "Kau menyadarinya, _hyung_," bibir Jimin tergerak untuk membentuk seringaian. "Masih ada beberapa luka lagi yang bisa kuciptakan di tubuhmu yang indah bak lukisan Picasso."

Rasa mual, takut dan ngeri mendadak bercampur di otak Seokjin. Perutnya mulai bergejolak, siap memuntahkan semua menu makan malamnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah ingin mati di tangan seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Atau lebih universalnya, ia tidak pernah ingin mati karena dibunuh.

Logam dari belati rasanya semakin menusuk lebih dalam, membuat lukanya semakin lebar. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, berharap kelenjar air matanya tidak memproduksi air mata atau seseorang menyadari tindakan Jimin yang bagai orang gila ini sesegera mungkin.

Dan pemandangan pun langsung berganti.

Nuansa merah muda datang dari semua sisi secara kabur. Semakin lama Seokjin bisa melihat sebuah lemari pakaian besar, meja belajar, rak-rak buku dan beberapa pigura foto menghiasi kamar tersebut. Dia menoleh dan menemukan laptopnya ada di sana, menayangkan sebuah _anime _Tokyo Ghoul yang tengah di-_pause_.

Jendela menunjukan siluet sempurna sore hari. Jam digital di dinding berkedip-kedip sambil menampilkan digit '16:33' berwarna kuning nyentrik. Sontak Seokjin langsung meraba lehernya. Mulus, seperti biasa.

"_Yokatta_...,"[1]

Entah pengaruh _anime_ _gore _kesukaannya atau rasa frustasi karena Jimin—Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bermimpi mengerikan seperti _itu_.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

_Destroy, destroy_

_Is it enough? It's not enough. I have an insatiable impulse of destruction_

_Fragile, how fragile, fragile humans are._

_After all, nothing more than discarded puppets_

"_For what purpose was I created?" please tell me the answer._

—Karakuri Burst by Kagamine Rin &amp; Len

.

chapter vi ; aidoru

.

Tenggorokan Seokjin rasanya benar-benar kering seperti daeeah Australia Barat.

Dia melangkah menuju dapur untuk meminum beberapa gelas air mineral, dan beberapa mililiter jus atau susu jika ada. Mungkin dia harus memanggil beberapa pelayannya untuk membuatkannya salad dengan takaran mayonaise yang dilebihkan, karena alasan Seokjin suka salad itu sederhana dan bersangkutan akan mayonaise. Cuma salad yang memperbolehkan takaran mayonaise lebih dari lima sendok makan—dan asal kalian tahu, mayonaise itu enak.

"Oh, halo Seokjin _hyung_."

Serius, Seokjin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemberut ketika menemukan Taehyung tengah berdiri di _mini bar _dapur; meminum sebuah minuman berwarna oranye gelap yang bisa Seokjin kenali sebagai _Thai Tea_.

Ingatkan Seokjin untuk membeli krim wajah anti-kerut minggu depan.

**.**

Es di gelas Seokjin mulai mencair. "Kemana Jungkook dan Jimin?" tanya Seokjin, berusaha membuat wajahnya agar tidak terkesan peduli. "Biasanya kau bersama mereka berdua."

"Mereka ada di kamarku," jawab Taehyung, menyeruput _Thai Tea_-nya lalu menyeringai. "Apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan, aku bertemu dengan _hyung _di dapur ketika aku sedang meminum _Thai Tea_?"

"Sebagai pengingat. kita bertemu setiap hari."

"Tapi tidak setiap hari aku meminum _Thai Tea_."

Kening Seokjin mengkerut. Dia tidak bisa menemukan apa hubungan dirinya dengan minuman teh berwarna oranye pekat tersebut. "Apa sangkut pautnya?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Sebenarnya tidak ada sih."

Iman Seokjin kuat, Ya Tuhan. Dia tidak akan tergoda untuk mencekik remaja banyak salah di hadapannya hanya karena melihat cengirannya yang memuakkan. Jadi Seokjin memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan berwibawa seperti orang dewasa dan bergumam kecil. "Oh."

"Namjoon _hyung _akan pulang lima menit lagi," kata Taehyung, melirik jam dinding di dapur sambil bergumam. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, Jin _hyung _tidak pernah bertemu Namjoon _hyung _sebelumnya kan?!"

Seokjin menggeleng tenang sambil meminum air yang mengisi gelasnya.

Bunyi gesekan kursi terdengar dari arah Taehyung. "Kau tidak penasaran seperti apa rupa Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Ngapain," dengus Seokjin acuh. "Aku bukanlah remaja yang selalu kepo pada lingkungan sekitarnya."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Dinginnya."

Setelahnya hanya ada hening. Seokjin menatap isi gelasnya dengan kosong karena ia sama sekali tidak berniat memandang Taehyung sementara Taehyung sepertinya meliriknya berkali-kali. Bodo amatlah. Asal dia tidak berbuat apa-apa Seokjin rasa tidak mengapa.

"_Hyung_?!"

"Hm?!"

Helaan nafas terdengar. Seokjin benar-benar malas mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelasnya. "Menurutmu aku, Jungkook dan Jimin itu seperti apa?"

_Seperti orang idiot, iya_. "Seperti adik," jawab Seokjin dengan sangat enggan. "Dalam konteks yang tidak baik. Serius, kalian bukanlah adik-adik manis yang seperti kuharapkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kami juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakak?"

"Semua orang memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan kepada siapa mereka harus hormat pada seseorang," meski begitu dada Seokjin terasa nyeri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Tetapi tetap menunjukan rasa hormat itu penting, menurutku pribadi."

Bel rumah berbunyi. Seokjin sama sekali tidak berniat membukakan pintu, dia yakin pasti ada _maid _yang membukakan pintu dan melayani tamu. Kemungkinannya kecil kalau tamu itu ingin menemuinya.

"Namjoon _hyung _sudah pulang," Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu berdecak-decak tidak jelas. "WOY JIMIN! JUNGKOOK! NAMJOON _HYUNG _SUDAH PULANG!"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak?!" desis Seokjin gemas. "Benar-benar polusi suara."

"Maaf." Taehyung nyengir (merasa) tidak berdosa.

**.**

Tanggapan pertama Seokjin saat melihat sosok Namjoon. Sepertinya pemuda itu lebih waras ketimbang tiga biri-biri mengganggu itu.

Penampilannya rapi. Kemeja abu-abu gelap dengan celana hitam dikenakannya—tak lupa senyum semu bercampur lelah terpasang beserta lesung pipitnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah map biru yang tebal sementara tangan kanannya menjinjing tas ransel berwarna cokelat tua.

"Hoseok sudah pulang?"

Hanya itu yang terlontar darinya saat dia meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja makan. Jungkook dan Jimin yang sudah ikut hadir di sana hanya menggeleng.

"Padahal tadi dia izin pulang duluan," gumam Namjoon lalu melangkah ke arah _pantry_, mungkin hendak mengambil minum. Dia melonggarkan dasinya sementara mata Seokjin terus mengamati gerak-geriknya. "Apa mungkin dia ikut _street dance_ lagi?!"

"Main basket," jawab Jimin dengan nada malas. "Pamer kehebatan sebagai _Point Guard_."

"Dia itu _Small Forward_, bodoh." Celetuk Taehyung.

Alis Jimin terangkat lalu ia mendengus. "Siapa peduli?! Ini _street ball_. Dia bisa saja bermain _three-on-five_. Atau jadi _center_ dengan tinggi badan segitu."

Membicarakan olahraga basket membuat Seokjin teringat akan anime _Kuroko no Basuke_. Ah sudahlah.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihat Namjoon _hyung _bermain basket." Jungkook buka suara.

"Yang jago main basket itu Suga _hyung _bukan aku," gumam Namjoon lalu meneguk segelas air sekaligus. "Perasaanku saja atau memang sedari tadi ada orang lain di ruangan ini?!"

Hening. Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu kau, aku sedari tadi duduk di sini bahkan sebelum kau datang."

Dan mendadak air yang siap meluncur melalui tenggorokan itu tersembur dari mulut Namjoon.

**.**

"Seriusan aku tidak menyadarimu _hyung_!"

"Sudah jelas."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di situ tanpa kuketahui?!"

"Hawa keberadaanku ini tipis."

"Mengapa kau tidak bersuara atau memperkenalkan dirimu?!"

"Kim Seokjin _imnida_, _phantom man_."

"Dan mengapa wajahmu seperti model-model yang sering kulihat di televisi?!"

Oke, arah pembicaraan ini mulai berbahaya. Jungkook sedari tadi menahan kikikannya sementara Taehyung sudah benar-benar tertawa. Jimin hanya memainkan PSP-nya, Seokjin mulai curiga bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang anti-sosial. "Itu hanya tipuan cahaya belaka," jawab Seokjin datar. Dia memang model, tapi cuma model majalah kampus. "Berjuta-juta orang Korea memiliki rambut kecokelatan sepertiku dan bibir seperti ini."

"Benarkah?!" Namjoon memajukan wajahnya dengan bersemangat. "Banyak orang yang melakukan operasi plastik dan memiliki wajah seperti itu."

Penghinaan fisik rupanya. "Jadi kau bilang aku ini operasi plastik?!"

"Ya mungkin."

Frontal sekali. Tapi Seokjin malas untuk menanggapinya dengan semburan kemurkaannya jadi dia hanya berdecak kesal. "Pemikiranmu itu dangkal sekali."

Mata Namjoon melebar penuh antusias. "Wah, Jin _hyung _sangat frontal!"

Mengapa bocah itu memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama dengan Jin?! Apa dia ini pembaca pikiran?! Seokjin jadi cemas sendiri.

"Errr... Kau juga," Seokjin nyengir kuda. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang frontal sepertimu."

Seokjin bisa mendengar Taehyung dan Jimin mendengus karena geli.

"Oh ya _hyung_," Namjoon meneguk airnya lagi lalu menatap Seokjin dengan serius. "Kau kenal siapa aku?"

"Kim Namjoon?!"

"Lebih detail."

"Siapa kau?"

Jungkook menepuk bahu Namjoon lalu tersenyum. "Hidup Jin _hyung _hanya berotasi pada karya sastra dan sesuatu yang berbau Jepang. Jadi jangan menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oh begitu," gumam Namjoon lalu dia tersenyum cerah sekali. "Aku Kim Namjoon, salah satu member dari duo Rap'Broyang debut lima bulan lalu. Member lainnya adalah Suga _hyung_ hehe, cukup menyenangkan memiliki saudara yang bisa diajak duet."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik. Seokjin baru mengerjapkan matanya. "Rap'Bro? Itu produk makanan baru dari Lotte?"

Bunyi retakan suatu benda pun terdengar.

**.**

Setelah lantunan rap lembut yang diiringi musik gitar akustik itu berhenti, Seokjin baru melepas _headphone _biru metalik milik Jungkook lalu mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Jadi kau ini orang yang membuat Chanyeol berambisi sekali untuk membuat grup duo dengan Myungsoo?!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku punya seorang teman di kampus yang menggilai _single _debutmu itu, _'Fight or Flight'_," terang Seokjin dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti. "Dia ngotot mengajak temanku yang lainnya untuk ikutan membuat duo. Kuakui mereka berdua keren sekali saat bermain gitar dan mampu membuat lagu yang bagus."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Namjoon cerah lalu mematikan laptopnya. "Bisakah mereka memberikan salah satu lagu mereka padaku?! Kreditnya tetap akan menjadi milik mereka, tenang saja."

Seokjin tersenyum pahit. "Aku tetap mendukung mereka berdua untuk menjadi entertainer seperti yang mereka impikan. Jadi jawabannya tidak," jawab Seokjin lalu terkekeh paksa. "Tapi kuakui lagu _'Fight or Flight' _yang kau buat itu keren sekali. Maksudku, benar-benar menggambarkan jelas perasaan laki-laki."

_Perasaan laki-laki yang pengecut, iya. Masa mau mengatakan rasa suka kepada pujaan hatinya harus bimbang empat musim dulu._

"Aku rasa lagu _'Fight or Flight' _tidak mewakili banyak perasaan laki-laki," balas Namjoon lalu mengusap tengkuknya. "Ini hanya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadiku."

_Oh, dia pernah labil mau mengatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis selama empat musim?!_

"Pengalaman pribadiku mengamati Hoseok yang galau. Referensi yang buruk, tapi cukup bagus."

Seokjin bingung harus berkomentar apa. "Kalau itu referensi yang buruk, mengapa kau menganggapnya bagus dan memilih untuk mengubah kejadian itu menjadi sebuah lirik lagu?"

Namjoon menyeringai. "Karena Jungkook dan Jimin tidak bisa diandalkan?!"

"Mengapa kau malah terdengar ragu?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal lirik lagu cinta-cinta," gumam Namjoon. "Kebanyakan adalah agensiku yang membuatkan liriknya. Dan Suga _hyung _sangat pandai dalam membuat nada-nada lagu tanpa lirik, jadi kami menggunakan lirik tersebut untuk mengisi lagu instrumen Suga _hyung_. Komposer yang mengagumkan. Kurang lebih begitulah."

Meski Seokjin bertanya-tanya siapa itu Suga, dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya. "Tapi kalian cukup bagus kok," puji Seokjin, tidak benar-benar memuji sebenarnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat nama kalian masuk dalam Oricon Charts."

Namjoon memandang Seokjin tanpa kedip.

"Ini musik Korea, _hyung_. K-Pop," kata Namjoon lambat-lambat. "Kurasa Oricon Charts itu tangga musik untuk lagu-lagu berbahasa Jepang atau J-Pop bukan?!"

Wajah Seokjin terasa panas. Sungguh.

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya memiliki _hyung _yang bisa membuatkan lirik bagus itu menyenangkan," komentar Namjoon sambil memegang lembaran partitur di tangan kirinya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil Stabilo Pen 68 dan menuliskan beberapa patah kata di selembar _sticky notes _kosong warna merah muda. "Suga _hyung _tidak buruk sebenarnya. Tapi saat aku sedang bekerja sama dengannya, yang kuketahui adalah sepanjang waktu aku hanya mendengar banyak irama tanpa lirik yang terkadang sangatlah abnormal."

"Senang bisa membantu," tanggap Seokjin, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. "Kebetulan aku ini penulis. Jadi aku memiliki banyak inspiransi," Seokjin kembali tersenyum. "Tidak buruk juga kan, menjadikan sebuah puisi menjadi lirik lagu?!"

Namjoon bergumam sebelum kembali melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah tertulis beberapa lirik lagu di permukaannya dengan berbagai macam warna tinta untuk mempermudah membacanya. "Aku harus menunjukkan ini ke agensiku."

"Lakukanlah," kekeh Seokjin sambil melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh malam. Sudah waktunya makan malam. "Mari kita makan malam."

Seokjin pun berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot-otonya yang terasa kaku. Dia hendak melangkah ketika tangannya ditahan. Seokjin menoleh seketika.

Hangat.

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" hidung Seokjin sempat bertabrakan dengan bahu Namjoon meski tidak terlalu sakit. "Aku senang sekali memiliki _hyung _sepertimu! Bolehkah aku menjadikanmu idola?!"

"Y-Yeah...,"

Seokjin tidak akan menjawab seperti itu jika saja kedua tangan Namjoon tidak terkalung pada lehernya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kekeh terpasang di wajahnya.

Tidak tega?! Bukan, bukan. Dia hanya kasihan melihat seorang penyanyi yang bahkan tidak tahu cara membuat lagu yang bagus. _Rapper _masih termasuk penyanyi kan?!

Dan kalau boleh jujur, dekapan Namjoon terasa hangat dan bersahabat.

"NAMJOON _HYUNG _JANGAN PELUK-PELUK JIN _HYUNG_!"

Oh, Seokjin hampir lupa pada fakta bahwa dia masih punya beberapa adik lagi yang benar-benar _pencemburu_, _merepotkan _sekaligus _paranoia_.

Ketika Jungkook merangkulnya dan mengambil alih dirinya dari pelukan Seokjin, yang bisa Seokjin lakukan hanya tertawa kecil (dan memelas) lalu membiarkan dirinya diseret menuju ruang makan untuk melaksanakan makan malam bersama.

"_Ittai_...," [2]

Seokjin ragu ada seorang pun yang mendengar ringisan infrasoniknya itu.

**.**

**.**

[1] : "Syukurlah." (Japanese)

[2] : "Sakit..." (Japanese)

**.**

**.**

End of chapter vi ; aidoru

_Next chapter spoilers!_

_._

"_Aku berubah persepsi!"_

_._

"_Jika selama ini kau konstanta, aku siap menjadi variabel sehingga kita bisa menjadi satu suku yang bernilai."_

.

_**Next chapter! Here Comes Chaos!**_

* * *

**A/N **: Apaan tuh judulnya Aidoru?! /dihajar. Btw, aidoru itu artinya idol dalam aksen Jepang. Yah semacam bahasa Inggris yang ditulis dalam alphabet Jepang, saya lupa itu disebut apa /nggak.

Dan terima kasih atas PM dari **shin hy 39 **yang ngingetin saya soal update. PM kamu benar-benar membakar semangat saya lho! :D

Mind to Review? :9


	7. Chapter 7

FYI Corner : Cosplay [akro: costume play] adalah seseorang yang hobi crossdressing menjadi tokoh-tokoh di anime atau manga. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa melihat google image.

Saya baru nyadar tatto di dada Wiro Sableng itu capnya angka 212. Dari sejak BTS debut, saya langsung mengoneksikan angka 212 ke J-Hope, karena saya inget banget saya _ilfeel _dengan J-Hope dan masker berdurinya (meski saya akui _he looked pretty normal cool boy a year ago in that profile photo_—bukan cowok yang hobi dance 'Touch My Body' sambil nyengir kayak pedo).

* * *

Di tengah segala kesibukannya kali ini, Seokjin bersukur Tuhan masih memberikannya hari di mana ia bisa bernafas dengan tenang ditemani secangkir teh _Earl Grey _berkualitas yang kini selalu tersedia di dapurnya.

Rumah sepi. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah bersekolah. Tidak ada ketiga orang itu saja rumah sudah terasa nyaman dan layak dihuni. Seokjin menatap optimis layar laptopnya yang menyala—menunjukan naskah barunya yang setengah jadi. Dia cukup mendapat inspiransi untuk menulis kisah romansa baru dengan karakter utama yang diperebutkan beberapa laki-laki yang merupakan saudara tirinya sendiri.

_Rasanya kisah itu familiar sekali, tapi Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin yang tidak peka pada lingkungan sekitar. Seorang novelis yang hobi menulis dengan gaya manis meski aslinya sama sekali tidak romantis dan skeptis._

Seokjin baru memiliki kelas pukul satu siang nanti, jadi dia punya alasan cukup kuat mengapa pada jam delapan pagi dia masih duduk di beranda rumah dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaus tipis warna putih beserta celana tidur sepaha warna hitam masih melekat di dirinya.

Toh tidak akan ada yang protes, dia ini _hyung _tertua mau bagaimana pun juga.

Bibir Seokjin membentuk seringai kemenangan, kedua tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard _sambil membayangkan kelanjutan dari ceritanya. Mungkin ceritanya kali ini terasa begitu familiar dan klise, tetapi Seokjin berniat mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan karakteristik tersendiri?!

Menjadikan tokoh utamanya sebagai gadis keras yang tidak peka?! Oh tentu bisa.

Tangan kanan Seokjin menggapai cangkir teh _Earl Grey_-nya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau indah seperti yang Jungkook bilang."

—Cangkirnya sudah berpindah tangan ke seorang pemuda yang kini nyengir kuda ke arahnya.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

_You are like Napoleon,_

_Conquering me in an instant._

_It's one-sided love but it's still beautiful_

—Beautiful (Cover) by Jimin, V, Jungkook, and J-Hope

.

chapter vii; here comes chaos!

.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit menganut rasa murka bercampur dengan dendam yang membara, Seokjin menutup laptopnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang kini malah dengan tenang meminum _Earl Grey_-nya.

"_Dare ga omae_?"[1]

"Ha?!"

"_Nuguseyo_?"

"Hoseok," jawab pemuda itu tenang, kaus hitam bertuliskan '212 Hood by Air' dibagian lengannya sedikit mengerut ketika ia mengatakannya. 212?! Memangnya dia Wiro Sableng apa?! Dan memangnya Wiro Sableng nyambung dengan kalimat 'Hood by Air'?! "Jung Hoseok."

"Oh," hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Seokjin. Memorinya melayang ke perdebatan Jimin dan Taehyung kemarin. "Pemain basket jalanan yang nggak jelas posisinya apa itu."

"Kau bilang apa tadi _hyung_?!"

"Bukan apa-apa," Seokjin membuang pandangannya ke taman di depannya sambil berdecak-decak di dalam hatinya. "Kata Jimin kau itu keren sekali saat menjadi _Center_."

Alis Hoseok mengerut sebelum dia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Yah terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku ini _Small Forward_ mau bagaimana pun juga. Aku tidak setinggi itu untuk menjadi _Center_, dan aku tidak sepintar Jungkook untuk menjadi _Point Guard_."

"Bukan aku yang mengatakan pujian itu. Itu kata Jimin," desah Seokjin, mulai merasa pusing. Dia kira kehidupannya bisa berjalan tenang pada hari ini sebelum muncul seorang mahluk asing yang sepertinya juga menjadi bagian dari Bangtan Famiglia. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sudah kuliah, sama seperti Namjoon," jawab Hoseok lalu beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Baru tahun lalu lulus sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_, aku benar-benar bosan dan butuh hiburan kali ini. Mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

Seokjin terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Dia ragu sebenarnya, apalagi Hoseok baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu. Tapi ketika ia melihat pin Bangtan yang pernah diberikan Taehyung padanya saat pertama kali Taehyung merekrutnya itu terpasang di kaus hitam Hoseok, Seokjin merubah pikirannya.

"Biarkan aku mandi dulu." Jawabnya lambat-lambat sebelum berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri, berniat mandi. Tangan kirinya menenteng laptopnya—dan oh, dia sudah dalam mode _bodo amat _soal tehnya yang diminum Hoseok.

Sayangnya Seokjin tidak melihat Hoseok merayakan hal tersebut dengan menari-nari singkat di tempat.

**.**

Sedikit mengumpat di dalam hatinya, Seokjin rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di dalam selimut (dia tidak mau mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah, secara ia masih ingin hidup di dunia ini). Andai saja ia menolak ajakan Hoseok...

Dunia memang benar-benar tidak menjadikan Seokjin sebagai poros keberuntungannya.

"Kau mau baju yang seperti ini, _hyung_?"

Sesosok Jung Hoseok yang ternyata sama resenya seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook itu kini memegang sebuah _mini dress _berwarna _pink _lembut yang _uh_ warnanya imut sekali bagi Seokjin. _Mini dress _itu mengerut tepat di bagian pinggang dan roknya tampak manis dengan kesan yang jatuh. Jika Seokjin adalah seorang gadis, dia pasti langsung membelinya.

"Uh... Baju itu manis," komentar Seokjin, wajahnya agak memanas ketika disadari Hoseok kini menempelkan baju itu ke badannya—berusaha mengukurnya. "Tetapi... Baju itu terlalu manis. Dan bukan seleraku, eh sepertinya." Setelah itu Seokjin menunduk dalam-dalam—syukurlah wajahnya lumayan tersembunyi di balik _hoodie _yang dikenakannya.

Mengapa kata-kata Seokjin terdengar seperti ia adalah gadis tomboy yang tengah dipilihkan baju oleh pacarnya?!

"Lihat, pasangan itu manis sekali."

"Sepertinya si gadis itu tomboy. Dadanya rata dan gayanya kasual sekali. Tapi dia seperti malu-malu saat ini, bertingkah menggemaskan sekali di depan pacarnya, lihat lihat!"

"Kelihatannya pacarnya sangat menikmati memilihkan baju-baju manis untuknya. Baik sekali pemuda itu!"

"Sudah jarang ya sepertinya pasangan seperti mereka ini. Aih... Andai saja pacarku mau bersikap seperti pemuda tampan itu, memilihkan baju-baju untukku dan mengajakku kencan. Aku jadi berharap ada di posisi gadis itu."

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat wajah Seokjin semakin panas. Dia kembali menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan diri untuk pundung dan berteriak bahwa dia ini laki-laki dan Hoseok _bukanlah _pacarnya.

"Mari kita pergi, Hoseok," gumam Seokjin, menarik pelan ujung kaus Hoseok agar tidak menimbulkan salah persepsi yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari rombongan gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Kita makan. Aku lapar."

"E-Eh, tapi bagaimana bajunya?"

Seokjin sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Hoseok untuk protes. Dia menarik kerah bagian belakang kemeja Hoseok dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari toko baju itu. Tenaganya cukup kuat untuk menyeret Hoseok pergi. Dia ingin membuktikan keperkasaannya sebagai laki-laki di depan para gadis gak jelas tersebut.

"Kita beli kemeja saja, bagaimana?" kata Seokjin, secara tanpa sadar suaranya menjadi keras. "Dan ngomong-ngomong apa di sini ada toko _cosplay_?"

Sedetik kemudian erangan para gadis dan Hoseok pun terdengar. Seokjin terkekeh pelan sebagai tanda kemenangannya.

**.**

Hoseok menatap lurus Seokjin sebelum menghela nafas dan menusuk daging asapnya dengan malas. "Aku menyesal tidak pulang ke rumah dari kemarin kemarin," gumamnya datar, membuat Seokjin yang tengah memakan _parfaits_-nya menjadi bingung. "Taehyung biadab!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bukan?! Siapa suruh tidak pulang dalam jangka waktu yang lama?! Merasa sudah besar?!" cerocos Seokjin santai lalu menyendokkan _wiped cream _ke mulutnya. "Tapi sebenarnya apa alasanmu untuk menyesal?"

"Ya kalau saja aku melihat wajah manismu itu lebih awal... Aku pasti sudah bisa menyingkirkan semua adik-adikku darimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku."

Seokjin mengaduk _mochacino_-nya dengan tatapan bagai ikan mati lalu mendengus. "Milikmu... Memangnya aku ini barang," kata Seokjin malas. "_Aku bisa dicicil sepuluh kali dengan bunga nol koma satu persen per minggu. Aye_."

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah Seokjin. Entah mengapa cengiran itu membuat 'alarm tanda mara-bahaya' di dalam diri Seokjin meraung-raung. "Tapi kau unik ya hyung. Seperti matematika. Seperti aljabar. Lebih memilih jalan yang berbeda."

Alis Seokjin mengerut. "Aljabar?! Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan sederet koefisien dan variabel itu demi alasan hanya untuk mencari jumlah sebenarnya dari X atau sejenisnya."

Sepertinya Hoseok memiliki program di otaknya untuk menulikan telinganya secara otomatis. "Jika selama ini kau konstanta, aku siap menjadi variabel sehingga kita bisa menjadi satu suku yang memiliki nilai di akhir."

Tangan Seokjin refleks menggenggam garpu di hadapannya dan mengacungkannya. "Ngomong sekali lagi dan aku akan menusuk matamu."

Kemudian Hoseok terkekeh. "Tidak ada pengulangan, _kindje_.[2]" katanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke kepala Seokjin, melepas tudung jaket yang sedari tadi menutupi kepala Seokjin. "Eh _hyung_, kau tadi dengar tidak ada segerombolan gadis yang membicarakan kita?"

Jadi sedari tadi Hoseok tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Seokjin sangat _badmood _karena gadis-gadis itu?! Seokjin mendengus lalu menyeruput teh lemonnya. "Dengar." Jawab Seokjin acuh.

"Masa kau dibilang gadis tomboy," tawa kecil Hoseok sebelum mengunyah daging asapnya lagi. "Aku memilihkanmu baju gadis juga kan bukan berarti kau itu gadis. Bisa saja kita ingin _cross-dressing _atau apa."

"Tidak akan ada orang yang berpikiran tidak lazim seperti itu, _éstupido_[3]," tanggap Seokjin. Lama-lama dia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara dengan orang bodoh lainnya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke _mall _dan memilihkanku baju-baju cewek yang kelewat imut seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika kau di rumah memakai baju seperti itu, kau akan sangat manis," jawab Hoseok cepat. "Kau dalam gaya kasual saja sudah manis, apalagi jika kau memakai baju yang memang manis."

"Aku ini laki-laki, kontur betisku pasti tidak sama seperti punya perempuan. Lagipula aku juga suka berlari-lari dan bermain voli, pasti benar-benar aneh jika aku memakai baju seperti itu." Kata Seokjin, memijat pelipisnya dengan sedikit putus asa.

"Tinggal pakai kaus kaki dengan renda di bagian ujungnya." Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dadaku yang rata?"

"Siapapun akan berpikir gadis dengan dada rata itu manis sekali."

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam _cross-dressing_."

Hoseok bersidekap sebelum menyeringai. "Karena di Bangtan tidak ada yang manis menurutku, Jungkook sering menjadi korban _cross-dressing_ sebenarnya. Tetapi dia mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapanku, meski harus kau tahu kakinya jenjang sekali—sayang jika aku memakaikannya kaus kaki berenda."

_Duk_.

Seokjin _headbangs_.

**.**

Mata Seokjin terpaku pada ponselnya. Beberapa pesan penting menumpuk, semuanya dari Myungsoo dan Chanyeol. Seokjin sudah membalas beberapanya yang ia rasa sangat penting, karena ia tahu Myungsoo dan Chanyeol itu merepotkan jika sudah berurusan dengan pesan-pesan tidak penting. Myungsoo berkali-kali menanyakan kabarnya dan Chanyeol berulang-ulang mengirimkannya pesan selamat pagi dan menuntut balasan.

"Pesan dari pacarmu?" tanya Hoseok dari kursi kemudi. Oke, Seokjin nyaris lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di mobil Hoseok dan Hoseok sebagai pengemudinya. "Aku seharusnya tahu kau sudah punya pacar."

"Pacar apanya," dengus Seokjin sambil menahan tawa. "Ini semua pesan dari teman—eh maksudku sahabatku."

Sebelum Seokjin dapat mencegahnya, Hoseok meraih ponsel Seokjin dari tangannya. Seokjin tersentak sebelum berteriak, "Kembalikan!".

"Hmm," Hoseok bergumam, tangan kanannya mengendalikan kemudi mobil sementara tangan kirinya memainkan ponsel Seokjin. "Dari Myungsoo. _'Kau sudah sarapan? Perlu aku ke sana dan memberimu sarapan?' _lalu ya! Dari Chanyeol, _'Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi berulang kali padamu, dan kau tidak membalasnya?'_. Aku tidak pernah menduga kau punya pacar dua!"

"Mereka berdua bukan pacarku!" pekik Seokjin frustasi, meraih kembali ponselnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Mereka berdua sahabatku! Memangnya mana ada orang pacaran dengan gaya seperti itu?!"

"Syukurlah. Berarti kesempatanku masih ada!"

Bogem Seokjin mendarat tepat di atas kepala Hoseok. Hoseok mengaduh. "Apanya yang masih ada?"

"Kesempatan memiliki dirimu lah. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Refleks Seokjin menguap. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini hadiah rebutan olimpiade atau hadiah dari lotre," gumam Seokjin lalu melempar pandang ke luar jendela. "Lagipula aku tidak mau terikat hubungan dalam konteks roman apapun pada saat ini. Rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung, yea." Seokjin tertawa kecil.

Hoseok bergumam. "Kau itu polos atau bodoh," desisnya. Seokjin terlalu malas untuk meladeninya sehingga dia hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu terlalu cantik untuk diabaikan dan dengan santainya kau mengatakan kau tidak ingin memiliki kekasih terlebih dahulu."

"Ya kurang lebih begitu."

"Apa kau tidak tahu...," kata-kata Hoseok terdengar menggantung sembari pemuda berkaus 212 itu memainkan kemudi mobilnya. "Kau itu adalah sumber dari puisi melankolis buatan Jungkook untuk tugas sekolahnya. Kau adalah bahan riset Jimin untuk fiksi remaja tugas sekolahnya. Kau adalah inspiransi Namjoon _hyung _untuk lirik barunya."

Alis Seokjin mengerut. "Mereka semua melakukannya?! Sudah sampai sejauh itu?"

Terlihat dari pantulan kaca mobil bahwa Hoseok menyeringai kecil. "Sejauh itu," jawabnya sebelum menambah kelebaran seringainya. "Dan hubungan kita akan sampai sejauh mana, _hyung_?"

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat perut Seokjin terasa mual dan siap muntah. Tapi sebagai orang yang masih memiliki hati, Seokjin menahannya. Mobil ini terlalu bagus untuk muntahannya.

"Sampai sejauh pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Dua puluh menit dari rumah kita. "

**.**

Sesampainya Seokjin di rumah, dia hanya menemukan Jimin tengah berkutat dengan bola basket di lapangan belakang rumahnya. Hoseok yang sedari tadi mengekornya mengeluarkan suara-suara membingungkan dari mulutnya.

"Tumben sekali Jimin bermain basket di rumah," komentar Hoseok lalu segera melesat mendekati Jimin. "Jin _hyung_, kau ingin ikut kami bermain basket?"

"Ha?" sontak Seokjin hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi pelongo. "Aku tidak bisa bermain basket."

Jimin berdecak kecil lalu menembakan tiga poin ke arah ring basket. Meleset sedikit. Jimin mendecih. "Dia terlalu sempurna untuk bermain basket, _hyung_. Biarkan saja Jin _hyung _menonton dan mencoba memahami basket."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Seokjin. "Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jin lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada pengulangan, _hyung_."

Kemudian Seokjin terdiam. Bukan terdiam karena apa. Tapi karena ini kala pertamanya melihat Jimin tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Yang lebih penting lagi, senyuman itu terkesan ikhlas dengan kesan tulus—tanpa paksaan atau niatan di baliknya. Seokjin hanya bisa mengerjap.

Senyuman Jimin membuat persepsi Seokjin sedikit berubah terhadapnya. Seokjin selalu mencap Jimin sebagai anak anti-sosial, dingin, dan suka mengusili orang lain selama ini. Tetapi satu catatan lagi bagi Seokjin. Jimin memiliki senyum yang menarik dengan kedua mata membentuk bulan sabit.

Memikirkannya membuat Seokjin merona.

"Jin _hyuuung_!" sebuah lengan melingkar di leher Seokjin dan seketika bahu Seokjin terasa berat. Nafas seseorang berderu cepat di leher Seokjin, membuatnya risih. "Aku kangen _hyung_. Taehyung _hyung _benar-benar mengganggu tadi di sekolah. Aku jadi teringat _hyung_."

Tidak ada member Bangtan Famiglia yang bisa menjadi lebih _childish _ketimbang Jeon ungkook. Seokjin memuat bola matanya lalu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia merutuk dalam hati—mengapa ia tidak menyadari kalau Jimin sudah pulang berarti dua dedemit lainnya juga pasti sudah ikut pulang.

"Lepaskan," desisi Seokjin penuh kehororan yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Jungkook. "Atau aku tidak akan memasakan makan malam untukmu."

"Baiklah." Bagaikan anjing pudel yang menggemaskan, Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Seokjin dan menatap kedua _hyung_-nya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin dan menggeliat dengan manja. Seokjin membiarkannya.

"_Daijobu ka_?[4]" tanya Seokjin mendapati reaksi aneh-nan-manja Jungkook yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Jungkook kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin, dan Seokjin sudah mengambil persiapan barang-barang yang mungkin bisa dilemparkan ke wajah tampan Jungkook jika dia berbuat macam-macam.

"Jika aku bermain basket melawan _hyungdeul _dan menang, bagaimana jika kau memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi dan ciuman selamat tidur selama seminggu?"

Bola basket pun berhenti dipantulkan.

"Jeon Jungkook...,"

Itu bukan geraman dari Seokjin. Itu geraman dari Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin yang mulai naik tensi.

**.**

**.**

[1] : "Siapa kamu?" [Japanese]

[2] : Sayang / _Honey _[Dutch]

[3] : _Stupid_. [Spanish]

[4] : "Kau baik-baik saja?" [Japanese]

**.**

**.**

End of chapter vii ; here comes chaos!

_Next chap spoilers_

_._

"_Yang menang boleh melakukan sesuatu pada Jin hyung baga—ADAW!"_

_._

_**Next Chapter! Kulakukan Lay-Up Ini Untukmu!**_

* * *

**A/N : **Dilihat dari judul chapter depan sih... Sudah pasti kelihatan dong siapa yang bakal muncul chapter depan?! Haha =D

By the way, makasih banget buat sahabat-sehidup-semati-selamanya saya yang bernama **FarraDilla **karena finally dia suka Bangtan dan baca fic ini. Dia yang ngomelin saya kenapa chapter ini gak rilis segera. Dan untuk yang merasa senasib sama sahabat saya yang satu itu, alasannya sepele. Saya fokus anime dulu/?.

Dan lalu, ada yang udah liat dance practicenya 'Beautiful'?! Saya baru liat kira-kira dua hari yang lalu dan it's so beautiful/? 8D Dancenya gampang dan saya sudah hafal bagian reff-nya dan bagian Jungkook. Benar-benar sesuai harapan saya. Karena lagunya sudah melapuk sejak lama di memori saya, lagunya enak banget lagian.

Mind to Review? :9


	8. Chapter 8

FYI Corner : Gyeongsang dan Jeolla adalah nama provinsi di Korea Selatan. Gyeongsang adalah tempat Suga berasal (_made-in-Daegu_ gahaha! :D ) dan Jeolla adalah tempat J-Hope berasal. Baru ngeh ketika temen kembali menyetel Satoori Rap.

Gladius itu pedang pendek khas bangsa Yunani, kalau tidak salah. Kalau bukan Yunani ya Romawi. Saya juga lupa /khilaf.

* * *

Memandang ketiga bocah Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook yang tengah ribut di lapangan basket mini membuat Seokjin menguap. Untung saja tadi Jungkook membawa botol minumnya, Seokjin dengan leluasanya menguasai botol minum itu beserta isinya.

Dan di sinilah Seokjin. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman belakang rumahnya, bersender nyaman di kursi kayu dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah botol minum warna hijau-kuning merek taperwer yang terkesan kekanakan. Dia memandangi tiga cowok uhukgantenguhuk yang tengah mempeributkan entah apa, sepertinya sih mempermasalahkan dirinya lagi. Seokjin menguap kecil.

Sambil menyelam minum air?! Itu sudah klise. Bagi Seokjin, sambil menguap minum airlah.

Arloji Seokjin berbunyi beberapa kali. Seokjin melirik arlojinya. Pukul satu tepat, eh tidak deh. Lewat satu menit sekarang. Oh, pukul satu.

"_KAMI-SAMA_!"

Seokjin baru ingat dia mempunyai kelas yang dimulai pada pukul satu tepat. Dan dia sudah telat satu menit, dan dia belum bersiap-siap sama sekali. Dia langsung berteriak histeris layaknya gadis yang baru saja diajak kencan mendadak oleh orang yang ditaksirnya. Seokjin bahkan tidak sadar ketiga adiknya yang sedari tadi ribut kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih seperti _'Hyung-ku-kenapa-Ya-Tuhan'_.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian Seokjin sudah hampir membentak salah satu supirnya karena belum juga mengeluarkan mobilnya. Tas kuliahnya sudah tersampir di bahunya lengkap dengan buku-bukunya dan peralatan lainnya.

Sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia bisa mendengar Hoseok bersiul dari lapangan mini lalu kemudian tertawa-tawa.

"_Hyung _belum melepas _sweater _bertuliskan '212' milikku yang tadi kupasangkan ke _hyung_. _Hyung _mau ngampus sambil menunjukkan statusnya padaku! Aku menang, Jimin Jungkook!"

Refleks Seokjin menatap tubuhnya. Astaga, sejak kapan Hoseok mengganti _hoodie _kesayangannya dengan _sweater _hitam bertuliskan '212 – HOSEOK' yang jelas-jelas milik makhluk dengan senyum laknat itu. Kepala Seokjin mendadak pusing, tapi dia sudah kelewat terlambat untuk berbalik dan berganti baju.

Di perjalanan, mobil hanya diisi oleh decak-decak Seokjin dan serentetan sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam bahasa. Supirnya yang bernama Gwang _ahjussi _tampaknya sadar itu tidak mengenakan untuk didengar, maka dari dia berdeham. Seokjin sontak menoleh.

"Ah Tuan Muda, maaf jika aku bertanya—Anda dengan Tuan Hoseok tampaknya dekat sekali ya. Apakah kalian memang sudah dekat dari dulu sebelum bertemu atau... Hubungan khusus?"

"_Ahjussi _berbicara seperti itu sekali lagi, aku akan menggigit bahu _ahjussi_ sampai berdarah layaknya aku seorang _ghoul_."

Tampaknya Gwang _ahjussi _mengerti bahwa itu ancaman yang serius, dia hanya bergidik ngeri sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. Seokjin menatap kembali layar jendela dan mulai kembali panik sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

_Wait_, dia tidak benar-benar mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menggigit bahu seseorang kan?!

Sambil menatap ngeri kaca jendela, Seokjin berharap Gwang _ahjussi _tidak salah persepsi padanya. Dia bukan kanibal. Bukan. Apalagi kanibal yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang idiot bernama Jung Hoseok.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, when you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, you may be fucked up a little_

—Six Degrees of Separation by The Script

.

chapter viii : kulakukan lay-up ini untuk menyelamatkanmu!

.

Myungsoo dan Chanyeol nyengir menyambutnya di depan kelas, itu sukses membuat Seokjin menendang mereka tepat di bagian pribadi mereka sebelum menaruh curiga yang berlebihan. "Kalian ngapain hanya berdiri di depan kelas? Mana dosen?"

"Semua dosen izin untuk satu jam ke depan, makanya semua mahasiswa berhamburan dari kelas," jawab Myungsoo dengan sedikit rintihan. "Lagipula ngapain sih kau datang-datang langsung menendang kami dengan brutal seperti itu? Ada masalah lagi di rumahmu yang kayak istana itu?"

"Selalu ada masalah di sana," dengus Seokjin, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sebelum menoleh ke raksasa super tinggi jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika di sampingnya. "Terus Chanyeol ngapain ada di sini? Tidak berkumpul dengan makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya?"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya sejenak sebelum menepuk-nepuk lembut rambut cokelat Seokjin. "Jadi kau bilang semua anak jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika itu alien sepertiku?"

Alien... Mengingatkan Seokjin pada Taehyung. "Tidak juga. Adik tiriku yang kemarin menjemputku itu juga alien dan _4D complex_. Semacam Myungsoo gitu," Soekjin mendelik ke arah Myungsoo yang secara otomatis menulikan telinganya sendiri dengan cara melantunkan lagu-lagu Jepang. "Dan selamat Park Chanyeolie, kau akhirnya sadar bahwa kau ini Alie—Aduh!"

Sontak Seokjin memekik ketika Chanyeol mencubit pipinya dengan keras. "Ngomong sekali lagi bahwa aku ini alien, aku akan menciummu biar bibirmu itu tidak perjaka lagi."

Mendadak Myungsoo menyikut keras tulang rusuk Chanyeol. "Hadapi aku dulu sebelum kau berani mencium-cium Seokjin."

Tuh kan, keduanya mulai ngawur. Seokjin menghela nafas lalu mengepalkan kedua tinjunya dan melayangkannya ke kedua pipi sahabatnya secara bersamaan sebelum menguap. "Ke perpustakaan yuk. Mau meminjam buku bacaan baru nih," kata Seokjin, nada _bossy_-nya yang biasa mulai keluar. Seokjin bisa menjadi orang yang sangat diktator jika sudah bersama Myungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Bakalan seru banget tuh kalau ada buku 'Cara Membungkam Kawanmu yang Hobi Ngebacot'."

"_Ha'i, oretachi no Jin hime-sama_! _Banzai_! _Banzai_!"[1]

Jelas saja seluruh kampus menduga bahwa Seokjin sudah membuat dua pemuda bernama Kim Myungsoo dan Park Chanyeol tunduk sepenuhnya padanya dan menjadikan mereka budaknya. Dari sudut manapun, Seokjin memang terlihat seperti Tuan Besar yang hobi memerintah dan kasar.

_What does the fox say _sajalah.

**.**

Seokjin menguap pelan sambil membalik salah satu halaman novel misteri klasik berjudul Dekut Burung Kukuk. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, bergerak-gerak pelan di kursinya sembari membaca sebuah novel ChickLit—jangan tanya mengapa ia membaca novel seperti itu. Myungsoo menghilang di bagian buku-buku IT, mungkin berniat tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis jurusan tersebut karena Seokjin tahu Myungsoo tidak begitu tertarik IT.

"Aku bosan," gumam Chanyeol pelan, nyaris tak terdengar bila ia tidak mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan yang bisa memecahkan kebosanan?"

"Aku tidak bosan," balas Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "Tapi usul makanan, boleh juga. Tapi jujur aku malas bergerak. Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri saja yang ke kantin, aku menitip?! Nanti kita makan di bangku taman saja."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Seokjin menyeringai di dalam hati, tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol untuk membantah perkataan Yang-Terhormat ini. "Oke," kata Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan tangannya, meminta uang. "Akan kutemui kau di bangku taman kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi."

Kemudian beberapa lembar uang berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi itu segera melesat pergi dari perpustakaan kampus yang besar. Seokjin menghela nafas, melanjutkan membaca sebelum dia merasa kepalanya terlalu lelah untuk tetap membaca novel bertema berat tersebut. Dia berdiri menuju rak buku novel misteri klasik dan meletakkan Dekut Burung Kukuk itu di tempatnya semula.

"Dekut Burung Kukuk? Aku tidak menyangka ada orang Korea yang mau membaca versi aslinya."

Sontak Seokjin menoleh mendengar suara berfrekuensi agak rendah itu terdengar begitu dekat darinya. Dia menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah menatapnya seolah menemukan anomali dalam dunia ini. Oke, Seokjin sudah kenyang ditatap seperti itu sehingga dia hanya berusaha tertawa kecil—yang tentu saja pelan.

"Buku ini berbahasa Inggris-British sehingga... Yah, ada beberapa kosakata yang sulit, jadi aku membawa kamus saat membacanya," kekeh Seokjin sebelum membalikan badan. Astaga, pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar berpenampilan seolah dia _swagger _jalanan—bukan, itu bukan judul acara realiti. Gayanya benar-benar keren tapi duh, itu bukan gaya Seokjin karena Seokjin benci dengan jins berantai. "A-Aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatmu di sini."

Pemuda itu terasa begitu dekat, seluruh pakaiannya wangi _Axe _cokelat dan helaian rambutnya tersembunyi di balik topi _snapback _hitam yang digunakannya. Kulitnya putih bersih tetapi terlalu pucat, tipikal pemuda Korea Selatan yang jarang bermain di luar. Aksen Gyeongsang pemuda itu benar-benar pas, mendadak mengingatkan Seokjin kepada Hoseok yang memiliki aksen Jeolla kental.

"Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," gumam pemuda itu, memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Seokjin, membuat Seokjin terpaksa mundur. "Di televisi? Di majalah? Di koran? Duh, ingatanku tidak separah itu... Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat detailnya."

Dalam hati Seokjin meraung nelangsa ketika punggungnya menabrak pelan rak buku. Dia terpojok sekarang. Dan ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Pandangan cowok _hella-swag _di hadapannya benar-benar tengah memeriksanya dari atas sampai bawah. Oh, jangan tertawa. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dipandang orang baru sambil terhimpit antara tubuh dan rak buku.

"Kau itu... Siapa ya?!"

Rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali mengubur orang di depannya ini hidup-hidup ke tumpukan salju di Siberia.

**.**

"_Dosen mendadak masuk ke kelasku. Jadi gagal deh acara ken—eh maksudnya acara makan-makannya. Nanti pulang kuantar, oke?"_

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Seokjin meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah menerima kotak suara dari si Kuping Lebar Chanyeol. Dia merengut kecil karena sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya kemana Myungsoo menghilang sebelum seseorang berdehem dan kembali merengut jiwa Seokjin ke alam nyata.

"Jadi kau yang membantu Namjoon untuk membuat lirik itu?" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Min Yoongi—atau ternyata Suga yang juga merupakan anggota Bangtan Famiglia—itu menatap Seokjin dengan mata berbinar di balik gelas es teh manisnya. "Gila, aku bahkan sempat tidak terpikirkan dari mana Namjoon akan mendapatkan kata-kata _'You are like good anomalies that I loved it' _atau bahkan _'Your shirt smell like licorice and pepermint'_! Dia biasanya benar-benar buruk dalam menulis lirik, hanya kata-kata _'What am I to you?' _saja yang bergelimangan di otaknya!"

Kening Seokjin mengerut sebelum menopang dagunya dengan bingung. "Wangi seperti _licorice _dan _mint_? Mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa itu wangi pakaianku ya?!" gumam Seokjin. "Tapi seingatku Jimin suka mengunyah permen mint. Dan Jungkook suka es krim dengan permen _licorice _ di atasnya. Keduanya bisa menimbulkan efek wangi pada pakaian, kan?!"

Suga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Entahlah. _But he did a great job at studio yesterday_. Dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang kuat terhadap lagu dan lirik yang dibuatnya sendiri—dia tersenyum sepanjang hari kemarin sampai-sampai aku harus menjitak kepalanya."

Oh, Seokjin baru ingat bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini entertainer. Memikirkannya membuat Seokjin ingin menelan amandelnya sendiri. Apakah rambutnya berantakan? Apakah Suga akan menatapnya aneh karena dia ke kampus dengan gaya yang santai? Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mendadak menjadi seperti seonggok daging hidup nelangsa di hadapan es krim _Gelatto_.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung seperti itu, _hyung_," kata Suga sebelum kembali tersenyum—dan senyumnya itu begitu hangat seperti negara tropis. "Namjoon telah menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai sosok idolanya yang baru, aku tidak percaya itu kau. Dan dia juga bilang kau cukup... _yeah_, menjadi bahan rebutan di rumah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berada di sana," gumam Suga lalu terkekeh kecil. "Urusan pekerjaan memang merepotkan. Aku juga mau seperti orang normal lainnya."

Seokjin sudah menduga bahwa kehidupan menjadi entertainer tidaklah semenyenangkan yang dibayangkan. Merebut semua kebebasan sang Idola itu sendiri sehingga rasanya mereka tidak memiliki kehidupan normal lagi. Seokjin tersenyum kecut. "Lagu _'Fight or Flight'_ keren," ujarnya, tidak tahu mengapa harus itu yang ia utarakan sekarang. "Kutebak, kau yang membuat aransemennya?"

"Tentu saja!" suara Suga kini terdengar begitu antusias. "Kau suka lagunya, _hyung_?! Syukurlah, karena kupikir lagu itu aneh—Namjoon yang mengusulkan, makanya aku sedikit menjadi ragu-ragu saat ia memutuskan untuk menulis liriknya. Sampai sekarang sih aku masih menganggapnya aneh."

_Freak_ sekali.

**.**

"_Hyung_," sumpah, Seokjin kaget ketika Namjoon mendadak menghambur masuk ke kamarnya dan segera berguling di kasurnya. Untung Seokjin sudah mandi dan sudah memakai bajunya. "Suga _hyung _pindah ke kampusmu, iya kan?!"

"E-Eh, iya sepertinya," jawab Seokjin seadanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya mengenakan handuk yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya. "Tadi dia bilang, dia sedang mengangkut barang-barangnya ke sini. Memangnya mengapa sih dia sempat... Tidak ingin tinggal di sini?"

Namjoon menghela nafas sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi tiduran di kasur Seokjin. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin mencoba hidup secara mandiri, karena menurutnya hidup sendiri akan membuatnya lebih banyak mendapat inspirasi," kekeh Namjoon. "Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah kehabisan inspirasi itu."

Dengan rambut yang masih basah, Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya ke kasurnya. Bersandar di sandarannya lalu memeluk bantalnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Dia menyenangkan," kata Seokjin lambat-lambat, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Firasatnya mendadak menjadi tidak enak, entah mengapa. "Karakteristiknya hangat dan aku suka. Dia teman berdialog yang baik. Dia menimbulkan impresi persahabatan yang baik."

"_Vraiment_?"[2]

"Benar. Kesanku dengannya itu berbeda sekali."

Kemudian Namjoon mengeluarkan suara-suara gumaman kecil. Seokjin menghela nafas lalu memandang jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul tujuh malam. Seharusnya bocah-bocah mengganggu itu sudah mulai menggerayanginya sekarang.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, tadi Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin mempertaruhkanmu dalam sebuah permainan basket."

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Seokjin gondok. "Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu Suga _hyung _datang dan melakukan _lay-up _yang sangat keren. Katanya, _lay-up _itu untuk anggota baru Bangtan Famiglia yang tengah diperebutkan. Dia tidak mengerti permasalahannya, tapi dia melakukan sebuah _lay-up _untukmu."

Apa keistimewaan dalam sebuah _lay-up _pun bahkan Seokjin tidak tahu, tetapi karena dia pendengar yang baik dia memilih menanggapinya dengan sederhana. "Oh, ingatkan aku untuk menyuarakan rasa terima kasihku padanya."

"Tidak."

"Ha?" Seokjin mengerjap ketika Namjoon merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi terduduk di atas kasurnya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Mengapa?"

"_Hyung_, selama ini aku selalu tidak mendapan inspirasi yang jelas untuk membuat lirik bertema cinta yang bagus," kata Namjoon, dan jujur Seokjin tidak ingin tahu. "Kau tahu itu, kan?!"

"Sangat tahu."

"Dan kau pun datang ke rumah ini. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, beribu diksi menari-nari di otakku, memintaku untuk menumpahkan semuanya dan menyusun sebuah prosa roman."

Kata-katanya menyentuh sekali, tetapi tidak ada waktu bagi Seokjin untuk mengaguminya. "Lanjutkan."

"Kupikir kau hanyalah pemuda culun biasa yang menggilai sastra. Tetapi pada nyatanya, kau adalah keindahan dunia yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuh oleh sastra itu sendiri." Kemudian Namjoon menarik nafasnya perlahan.

Alis Seokjin mulai berkedut curiga.

"Kau itu... Benar-benar. Senyuman yang hangat seperti sinar matahari pada musim panas dengan mata menyorot sedingin es di musim dingin[3], itulah impresiku padamu. _Hyung _begitu membingungkan. Kau seperti anomali baik yang aku sukai."

Mata Seokjin membulat seketika. _This kid_...

"Dan aku telah menyadarinya... _Hyung _terlalu sempurna sekaligus terlalu rapuh. Aku ingin menyentuh _hyung _tapi aku sendiri pun ragu. Aku ingin menyapa _hyung _tapi aku sendiri pun bingung. Tetapi aku... Begitu menyukai _hyung_."

Seokjin mengerjap. Dan dia menyesali tindakan tersebut beberapa detik kemudian.

Karena setelah ia mengerjap, sosok Namjoon terasa begitu dekat dengannya sampai Seokjin bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda berlesung pipit itu menghantam lembut wajahnya. Seokjin membelakan matanya sebelum sesuatu menyentuh lembut pipinya seakan pipinya adalah barang pecah-belah.

"_Hyung, mianhae_."

Dan sebelum Seokjin menyadarinya, Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Seokjin itu sendiri.

Rasanya aneh. Memang benar terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan bebas di perutnya, seperti yang orang katakan. Tetapi tetap terasa aneh. Bibir Namjoon terasa begitu detail di bibirnya dan Seokjin... Canggung.

Bukan perasaan senang. Bukan perasaan sedih. Bukan juga perasaan bahagia. Seokjin begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri—bahkan ketika Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin, Seokjin ingin sekali menyingkirkan lengan itu.

Seokjin tersentak ketika tersadar bahwa Namjoon mendominasi meski ini hanya ciuman biasa. Dia juga sadar bahwa bibirnya mulai terasa pas dibawah pagutan Namjoon, tetapi dia juga sadar bahwa ciuman itu begitu lembut dan rapuh. Seluruh tubuh Seokjin begitu lemas, sehingga dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ketika mata Seokjin mulai menghangat dan dia memilih untuk menutup matanya, ciuman itu bertambah liar dengan Seokjin yang mulai tertekan sebagai submisip. Dari situlah Seokjin tahu, Namjoon kini tengah dikuasai oleh nafsunya.

Sumpah, Seokjin tidak berniat menangis—dan dia tidak pernah ingin terkesan cengeng.

Tapi realitanya, air matanya terjatuh dan dia menangis. Sesegukan pelan di dalam ciuman itu, berusaha membalasnya tetapi hanya vibrasi kecil yang keluar. Berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu pada Namjoon, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus disampaikannya.

"_H-Hyung_..."

Dan ciuman itu terputus, terinterupsi pihak ketiga. Seokjin benar-benar enggan menoleh untuk melihat wajah pihak itu, tetapi ia amat mengenali suara ini. Suara salah satu adik tirinya.

"Maaf, aku sepertinya mengganggu."

Baru pada saat inilah Seokjin menoleh.

Sosok Park Jimin berdiri di ambang pintunya, seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh lengkap dengan peluh, nafasnya terlihat tenang dan wajahnya datar tanpa menunjukkan kesan terkejut.

Tetapi sekalipun pandangannya buram karena air mata, Seokjin paham dan sangat paham. Dan dia tidak yakin apa yang Jimin rasakan saat ini. Bahkan dia tahu Jimin menatapnya atau menatap Namjoon.

Karena kali ini pandangan Jimin menyorot bagai _Gladius_—ringan tetapi tajam dan menusuk.

**.**

**.**

[1] : "_Okay, our princess Jin. Cheers! Cheers!" _(Japanese)

[2] : Sungguh? (France)

[3] : Mishima Lisa, _Zankyou no Terror_, ep 1.

**.**

**.**

End of chapter viii ; kulakukan lay-up ini untuk menyelamatkanmu!

_Next chapter spoiler!_

_._

"_Rasanya aku familiar dengan hawa seperti ini."_

_._

"_Tindakanmu itu persuasif. Kau sialan."_

.

_**Next chapter! Unravel Travel**_

* * *

**A/N : **Oh holy sh*t, finally chap ini selesai /nari 24/7 is heaven (?)/

Gak jelas, serius ini tidak jelas. Pertamanya cuma mau bikin Suga-Jin friendship centric, tapi malah bang Rap Monster yang jadi inti dari konflik ceritanya. Aduhai... Jimin saya ulang tahun. Saya munculin di akhir sebagai hadiah(?). Dan yeah, udah ketebak chapter depan siapa yang yang akan menjadi centric berikutnya...

And for **Park Eun Hwa**... Kamu gila, dalam artian positif:D Bahkan sampai review fic aku yang di fandom GSNK. Karena sudah terlanjur baca ficnya, ayo dong nonton anime-nya (persuade gagal)

So, mind to review? :9


	9. Chapter 9

FYI Corner: Lagu yang dinyanyikan Jungkook pada satu adegan di cerita ini adalah lagu 5 Seconds of Summer 'Lost Boy'. Jika berminat untuk icip-icip mendengarkan lagunya, bisa cek di youtube atau malah download. Lagunya lumayan _catchy _untuk aku sih.

Dewa Apollo itu dewa puisi, dewa matahari, dewa pemanah dan dewa musik dalam mitologi Yunani.

* * *

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya lalu memeluk gulingnya erat dalam posisi terlentang. Matanya masih terasa bengkak dan sembab sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ponselnya, entah untuk apa.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sejam yang lalu. Namjoon menciumnya. Entah untuk apa. Entah berdasarkan asas apa. Seokjin tidak tahu. Dan Seokjin tidak ingin tahu. Yang ia yakini, itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Benar-benar bukan pertanda baik.

Bahkan dia saja menangis dalam ciuman hampir semenit itu. Menangis tanpa tujuan. Mungkin seharusnya reaksi yang ia berikan adalah menggampar Namjoon dan segera melarikan diri dari kamarnya. Meski itu bukan ciuman pertamanya, tetap saja terasa aneh baginya. Dan entah bagaimana dia menikmatinya—sekalipun tidak rela.

Ketika ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara lonceng pelan, Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan segera mengangkat ponselnya hingga terlihat olehnya. Satu pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka kunci ponselnya tanpa semangat.

_Fr: Kim Namjoon_

_Bukan maksudku untuk menciummu seperti itu, hyung. Aku sedang dikendalikan hawa nafsuku yang buas. Sekalipun aku menyukaimu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. Apalagi sampai membuatmu menangis._

_Onii-san, gomenasai._[1]

_N.B : Kau tetap akan menjadi kakakku dan sumber inspiransiku, kan?!_

Menerima pesan Namjoon membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis. Dia senang Namjoon mengartikannya sebagai 'sesuatu yang salah'. Karena Seokjin merasa demikian. Seperti sebuah garis takdir yang melenceng dari Keteraturan. Seperti sebuah noda yang mudah dihapus dari sebuah kain sutra. Ciuman mereka hanya berarti serendah itu. Dan Seokjin tidak merasa berat hati untuk menganggapnya rendahan.

Karena Seokjin sendiri masih menikmati keadaannya sekarang. Karena Seokjin ingin sekali ciumannya dengan Namjoon hanya berarti sebagai ciuman antara adik dan kakak sekalipun umur mereka sudah tidak lagi mendukung. Karena Seokjin benar-benar masih ingin bebas tanpa terikat sebuah hubungan rumit apapun.

Tetapi ketika dia mulai mundur beberapa langkah dari ingatannya, dia menyadari sesuatu. Meski tidak luput dari ingatannya, kejadian itu cukup memberi dampak yang Seokjin sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti apa. Terlalu kusut bagai rekaman yang tidak dijaga meski masih bisa terdengar.

Sosok Park Jimin yang memergoki mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Satu lagi masalah, dan Seokjin harus benar-benar menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jimin tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti membocorkannya.

Tapi sekali lagi dia teringat ucapan Myungsoo beberapa tahun silam kepadanya.

_Never trust anyone_.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair_

—Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer

.

Chapter ix: unravel travel

.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis sambil menatap refleksinya di cermin. Rambutnya kini tersisir rapi ke arah kiri. Sebuah kaus lengan panjang biru dengan motif garis-garis horizontal warna putih melekat di tubuhnya bersama dengan _cardingan _rajut warna merah gelap dengan corak rajut kepingan salju putih. Celana jins _skinny _yang sedikit longgar dikenakannya. Sepatu _vans _warna biru _turquoise _sederhana menjadi alas kakinya. Penampilannya sederhana tetapi cukup pas untuk akhir musim panas seperti ini.

Ia memasang _headphone_-nya sambil beranjak keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Mengubungkan kabel _headphone _itu dengan iPod Nano-nya lalu mulai menyetel lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Dia mengecek apakah ponsel dan dompetnya sudah berada manis di dalam saku celana _skinny_-nya lalu ia segera melesat menuju dapur untuk meminum beberapa teguk air.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia tersenyum lalu mengambil segelas air dan membuka kulkas.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa menggunakan celana _skinny _yang mencetak bentuk bokong dan betismu dengan sempurna, _hyung_."

Suara Jimin terdengar begitu menusuk dari sudut dapur. Seokjin menoleh lalu menemukan Jimin tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dadanya. Cengiran jahil terpasang di bibirnya, tapi tidak begitu dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan kaku.

Seokjin menjilat ujung bibirnya (Serius, tidak ada niatan untuk menggoda!) lalu menuangkan air dalam teko di kulkas ke gelasnya. "Oh, benarkah?! Seingatku aku memakai celana yang ukurannya dua nomer lebih besar dariku. Aku tidak yakin bahwa bentuk tubuh bagian bawahku tercetak jelas," balas Seokjin, menutup pintu kulkas dan meneguk minumannya. "Lagipula, kau ngapain berada di pojokan seperti itu? Mencoba bereinkarnasi menjadi cicak?"

Jimin mengeluarkan suara decihan perlahan sebelum beranjak mendekat. "Konyol."

Mau tak mau Seokjin nyengir garing. "Kau mencurigakan tahu. Sering muncul secara tiba-tiba di sudut-sudut rumah—belajar dari siapa kau keahlian seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Jimin mendekati Seokjin, di tangannya terdapat gelas kaca. Dia tidak bersuara sampai dia menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk menyingkir dari depan kulkas. "Bukan urusanmu soal aku muncul di mana saja, _hyung_," gumam Jimin sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol teh ocha dan menuangkannya. "Dan _well_, kau sebenarnya sedang berada di negara mana sih. Musim dingin belum tiba dan kau mengenakan _cardingan _seperti itu."

Tumben-tumbenan anak itu mengomentari pakaian Seokjin. Menghela nafas, Seokjin cuma meminum airnya kembali dengan tatapan bosan. "Yeah, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku punya hak untuk menyakinkan kau tidak akan muncul di membuka pintu kamarku secara mengejutkan kembali."

Jimin menutup pintu kulkas lalu bergeming sejenak. Ia menoleh dan kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Maaf mengganggu acara pacaranmu dengan Namjoon _hyung_. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminjam beberapa novel _hyung _untuk tugas karena si Tolol Taehyung tidak punya novel yang layak untuk dibaca," jelas Jimin, nada suaranya begitu datar dan sangat berlainan dengan seringainya tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, _is he a good kisser_? _I mean, _Namjoon _hyung_."

"Karena itu rupanya. Baiklah, nanti malam kau boleh ke kamarku dan memilih novel yang kau suka," tanggap Seokjin, menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit. Dia merasa janggal, mengingat pada saat itu Jimin menatapnya dengan begitu dingin dan menusuk. Apalagi saat ia menjelaskannya, Jimin terlihat begitu datar. "Pencium yang baik?! Eum... Aku kurang tahu. Memang terdengar sangat aneh, tapi kami sangat canggung saat itu."

Alis Jimin terangkat. "Canggung?"

Mengangkat bahunya, Seokjin mengangguk. "Begitulah. Dia menciumku, aku diciumnya, dan kami berciuman. Sangat tidak Asia memang, tapi kurasa ciuman tersebut hanya untuk...," jeda sejenak. Seokjin menunggu reaksi di wajah Jimin. "—Hanya untuk apa ya?!"

"Hah?!

Kemudian Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Jimin. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _He is not a good kisser at all, but he is well. _Senang bisa berciuman tanpa didasari cinta seperti itu," Seokjin kemudian terkekeh dan melangkah pergi. "Mungkin lain kali aku-lah yang harus menciumnya, bukan dicium."

Raut wajah Jimin menjadi lebih tidak terbaca ketika Seokjin melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan pergi dari dapur. Meski tidak terbaca, Seokjin sangatlah mengerti. Jangan kira Seokjin sebodoh itu. Rencana untuk mencium Namjoon kembali hanyalah sebuah skenario fiksi—meski sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Park Jimin cemburu.

Anak itu memiliki perasaan pada salah satu di antara Seokjin atau Namjoon—tapi kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Namjoon.

"_Ne hyung_."

"Yo?!"

"Lama-lama kau lebih terlihat sebagai orang Amerika ketimbang seseorang yang hidup di Korea Selatan."

**.**

_Fr: Myungsoo_

_Meet me condo ASAP. Need 2 talk w/ u n dobi._

Mata Seokjin memicing ketika menerima pesan tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena pengirimnya adalah Myungsoo atau fakta bahwa tumben-tumbennya anak itu bisa aku dengan Chanyeol.

'_Wah, tumben sekali Myung menulis Inggris alay kayak gini.'_

Tangan Seokjin bergerak dengan cepat di layar ponselnya, membalas pesan tersebut dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana _'Baiklah, tunggu aku.'_. Tepat setelah ia mengirim pesan tersebut, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Mungkin dari Chanyeol, mengabari hal yang sama.

_Fr: Hoseok_

_Jungkook mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu hyung ):_

Sumpah, Seokjin menyesal telah membaca pesannya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas sebelum memikirkan sesuatu dan tersenyum. Dengan segera ia mengetikkan balasannya.

_To: Hoseok_

_Antar aku dulu, bagaimana? ;)_

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai makhluk aneh itu membalas pesannya.

_Fr: Hoseok_

_Anything for you, liebe[1]_

Kata terakhir dari pesan terakhir Hoseok membuat Seokjin kolaps di tempat seketika. Dia merasa familiar dengan hawa-hawa mengerikan seperti ini.

**.**

Sedari tadi Jungkook tampak begitu menikmati lagu _Jumpstart _milik These Kids Wear Crowns yang tengah mengalun di radio, dia menimbulkan banyak gerakan berisik yang terkadang membuat Seokjin mengulum senyum, senyum ironi. Sedangkan Hoseok berkali-kali melirik spion, mencuri pandang ke Seokjin yang duduk di kursi belakang dan membuat Seokjin melotot horor ke arahnya.

"Kau minta kuantar ke mana?" tanya Hoseok pada akhirnya, mulai fokus pada jalan raya. "Dan Jungkook, berhenti merusuh di mobilku dan ganti saja _tape radio_-nya ke format _CD Player_. Aku rindu lagu MKTO atau All Time Low."

Jungkook mengerecutkan bibirnya tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tidak mengganti _tape _ke format _CD Player_, dia hanya mengganti aliran lain dan baru berhenti ketika lagu Jepang yang Seokjin tahu berjudul _Anata no Aishita Sekai_ mengalun.

"Ke apartmen di Blok B distrik tiga. Hanya ada tiga _flat _di situ, kita ke _flat _di jalan 2," jawab Seokjin tenang, berusaha menikmati suara merdu nan imut milik Yoshino Nanjou. Andai saja wanita itu lebih muda lima tahun, mungkin dengan senang hati Seokjin akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya kalau bisa. "Ambil kanan setelah perempatan kedua. Kuharap kau mengerti jalan lebih baik daripada Myungsoo atau Chanyeol."

"Untuk seseorang yang sering keluyuran seperti Hoseok _hyung_, kemampuan GPRS hidupnya memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi," jawab Jungkook sambil menyeringai seperti orang sinting. Lagu berganti menjadi sebuah lagu _pop-rock _barat aneh yang sepertinya tidak asing di telinga Seokjin. "_I can't remember the last time I saw your face~_"

Seokjin sempat melihat Hoseok mengedipkan mata ke arahnya sebelum fokus ke lagu yang sedang diputar (sekaligus Jungkook yang asyik berkaraoke ria). "Apa judul lagu ini dan siapa penyanyinya?" tanya Seokjin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Lagunya enak. Suara vokalisnya juga lumayan."

"Apa lagi selain 5 Seconds of Spring itu," tanggap Hoseok, menekan klakson mobil sebelum menoleh ke arah Seokjin. "Empat cowok yang bergabung di sebuah _band _yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook bisa sangat suka dengan _band _itu."

"5 Seconds of Summer! Mereka itu keren, semacam Blink-182 versi 2014!" seru Jungkook penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hoseok dengan mengutuk. "Seokjin _hyung _tampak menikmati lagu ini dan bahkan mengagumi suara emas Luke Hemmings."

Mata Hoseok berputar di rongganya kemudian berkata, "Suara Kim Seokjin yang duduk di belakang kita rasanya jauh lebih bagus."

Kemudian seluruh isi mobil terasa begitu hening. Wajah Seokjin memanas, tapi dia masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain membuang wajah ke jendela mobil.

Jungkook bergumam sebelum mematikan _tape_. "Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepekan terakhir, kurasa kau ada benarnya _hyung_," kemudian pemuda itu menoleh dengan semangat ke Seokjin. "Kalau begitu, kenapa sedari tadi _hyung _tidak bernyanyi saja untuk kami?!"

Langsung saja Seokjin menggeleng kuat.

"_Never_."

**.**

Pelukan yang dapat berakibat menghancurkan tulang rusuk Seokjin langsung diterimanya ketika ia membuka pintu flatnya—maksudnya, pintu flat yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Myungsoo. Seokjin megap-megap sambil berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Bogoshipoyo bogoshipoyo bogoshipoyo_," suara berat Chanyeol bergaung di telinga Seokjin dan tanpa ragu Seokjin menendang selangkangan Chanyeol. "Adaw! Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan bersikap sekasar itu kepada malaikatmu sendiri!"

"Pertama, kau memelukku dengan pelukan bak traktor. Kedua, aku bisa saja bersikap kasar pada siapa saja yang berniat menghancurkanku," mata Seokjin menatap sebal pada Chanyeol yang tampaknya tidak berniat ambil pusing dengan ucapan Seokjin. "Ketika, siapa yang kau sebut malaikat?! Kau itu hanya makhluk idiot yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi temanku."

Chanyeol cemberut sebelum menarik Seokjin masuk ke dalam kondominium Myungsoo. Suara-suara yang berasal dari _virtual game _terdengar dan Seokjin bisa menduga Myungsoo sedang bermain PlayStation kesayangannya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Seokjin, meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu gantung dan buru-buru berjalan menuju kamar Myungsoo. "Kau tahu, kalian berdua merusak hari indahku."

Myungsoo menghentikan permainan FIFA-nya dan meletakkan konsolnya. Wow, ini pertama kalinya Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menaruh seribu persen atensi pada pembicaraan alih-alih terus masuk ke dalam percakapan tanpa memberhentikan permainannya. "Ya, kau memiliki hari yang indah di sana dan aku depresi di sini," gumam Myungsoo, membuat mata Seokjin melebar karena kaget. Astaga, depresi?! "Bercanda. Kim Myungsoo tidak akan depresi selama ada PlayStation, Nintendo Wii dan komik."

Mendengarnya saja membuat Seokjin ingin sekali melempar LCD Myungsoo dengan konsol PlayStation-nya sendiri.

Tiga gelas minuman super simpel kini berada di depan mereka, hasil racikan Park Chanyeol. Teh seduh hangat yang bisa Seokjin duga akan berakhir dengan rasa terlalu manis atau malah terlalu pahit. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi peracik yang baik sekalipun Seokjin sudah meminta restu pada Dewa Apollo atau bahkan Aristoteles. "Kami mempunyai suatu topi yang cukup berat untuk dibicarakan," kata Chanyeol dengan nada serius. "Kau harus mendengarkan kami kali ini, Seokjin."

"Aku selalu mendengarkan kalian, bodoh," tawa Seokjin lemas, memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalian semacam _tour guide _bagiku selama ini, meski arahan kalian selalu melenceng pada awalnya. Apa yang membuat kalian mengangkat topik yang berat kali ini?"

Kini tatapan Myungsoo berubah menjadi sorot dingin yang gelap dan Seokjin bergidik sejenak. Sisi gelap Myungsoo bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya nyaman sekalipun mereka berteman sudah sedari satu dekade yang lalu. Dan tatapan mata beku, gelap dan mati itu merupakan senjata terakhir Myungsoo yang benar-benar sulit Seokjin hindari.

_Well_, ketika orang lain takhluk pada tatapan imut memelas bak anak ayam—Seokjin lebih ingin menekuk lututnya pada tatapan kejam kebanggaan psikopat.

Tatapan di mata Myungsoo semakin menggelap, dan kini Chanyeol bergeser risih untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu. Seokjin menghela nafas, hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Myungsoo setelah ini. Dia selalu menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa diduga, dan Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkannya—karena memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda terdengar cukup jarang ditemukan.

"Kau...," suara Myungsoo terdengar jauh lebih berat dari biasanya dan _tolong Seokjin kini benar-benar takut_. "Kau... Harus kembali tinggal di sini sebelum kuhancurkan kariermu."

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengerjap sebelum menggigit bibirnya.

Ini ancaman serius dari Kim Myungsoo, dan Seokjin amat mengenal karakter sahabatnya. Chanyeol hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mempercayai apa yang telah didengarnya, tapi Seokjin cukup pintar untuk yakin apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo.

Mendadak Seokjin tertawa garing. "Kau terlalu persuasif, kau sialan. Membuatku takut mendadak."

Myungsoo mengambil selangkah maju dan Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokannya. "Aku memang persuasif sekaligus atraktif. Jadi, apa jawabannya?!"

Kim Myungsoo telah serius dengan ucapannya, dan Seokjin tidak bisa mengambil langkah apapun saat ini. Bahkan nada permainan FIFA yang tengah diberhentikan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Myungsoo.

Mata gelapnya terkunci sepenuhnya pada mata Seokjin dan Chanyeol tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tangan Seokjin tergerak ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari berharap kemungkinan _typo_ yang minimal.

_Tilong aky. Diapapyunn._

_Send to all contacts listed 'Bangtan'._

**.**

**.**

[1] : Love (German)

**.**

**.**

End of chapter ix ; unravel travel

_Next chapter spoiler!_

_._

"_Kau berhasil menarikku ke titik terbawah dan membawaku kembali. Dan terus seperti itu."_

_._

"_Aku salah mengira. Maaf."_

.

_**Next chapter! Accidentally Anorexia.**_

* * *

**A/N : **This fic have not updated for a year! /bohong/

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini saya diribetkan dengan persiapan UN yang benar-benar like a pup (padahal saya sendiri belum siap ha!). Chapter ini ditulis dengan sangat lama dan beberapa perdebatan psikis /alay.

Yah mungkin ini chapter taeakhir di fic ini... Sampai tanggal 7 Mei mendatang. Entahlah, gegara UN saya jadi gak mood nulis di FFn dan malah fokus ke Wattpad /samaajabohong. Status fic ini bakalan hiatus sementara, minta doa restunya ya readers untuk kelangsungan hidup saya selanjutnya untuk menghadapi UN ;(

By the way, ada yang punya Wattpad?! Nama akun saya ; heterochromer dan saya juga bunting cerita yaoi di sana. Meski gak ada konten Korea apalgi fanficnya sih.

Last, mind to RnR? ;9


End file.
